


Peppa Pig: Under The Peppa

by orphan_account



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon), Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When l a strange dome appears in Peppatown,the people try to get out.





	1. Pilot

[The episode starts off at the woods, where Pedro is putting something in a hole]

Pedro: [burying something] Ahh, this should be a good spot.

[scene switches to the office]

Mrs. Zebra: Wake Up!

Mr. Rabbit (wakes Up): Huh? What happened?

Mrs. Zebra: Mr. Wolf reported a hearing of some kind of bang!

Mr. Rabbit: Oh, we better go investigate!

[The two leave]

[scene switches to the diner]

Grandad Dog: So, Mrs. Cow, what are some of your ideas for the fair in Sheepington tomorrow?

Mrs. Cow: I say we have hundreds of balloons and rides!

Grandad Dog: That sounds interesting, I guess maybe that could impress all those rescue squad people and emergency contacts. But what I have here is something I have proposed myself. [puts down a 1000$ tip]

Mrs. Cow: Woah!

Grandad Dog: I'll be buying your next vote if it runs next time. Even if it goes unopposed.

Mrs. Cow: Gee, thanks!

Grandad Dog: [gets up and prepares to leave] We're all in this together.

[scene switches to Edmond and Danny's little sister Penny]

Edmond: So how have you been doing?

Penny: Fine I guess, it's been a fun summer!

Edmond: I dropped out of school for now. To be honest Penny, you're the only one who really understands me.

Penny: Edmond, that's the reason why I can't be with you!

Edmond: That's not fair! [grabs Penny's hand]

Penny: Stop it! Leave me alone! [slaps him]

Edmond: Uhhh! This isn't over Penny!

[Penny runs away from Edmond]

[The scene switches to Peppa Pig at her house and the phone rings]

Peppa: [answers phone] Hello?

Granny Pig: (on other end of phone): Hello, Peppa. I called to ask if you and Mummy Pig could come to my house and check and see what these strange boxes are. I am afraid too open them and Grandpa Pig is to busy to open them.

Peppa: I'll ask.

[Mummy Pig comes down the stairs]

Peppa Pig: Granny Pig wants us to come to her house to check out these strange boxes.

Mummy Pig: Alright let's go.

Peppa Pig: We'll be right over!

Granny Pig: Alright.

Peppa Pig: [hangs up]

[They make it to Granny Pig's house and go in]

Peppa: So these are the boxes?

Granny Pig: Yes, these 6 boxes are from the previous week and these 4 boxes are current.

Peppa: Okay.

Mummy Pig: I'll open it.

(she opens the box to reveal it's: Bricks)

Granny Pig: I wander what they're for? I've already talked to Mr. Rabbit about it and he told me that they are "Misdelivered Building Materials" but I'm not sure and I figure he may be hiding something because he sounded nervous when he told me.

Peppa: We'lll see what we can do won't we Mummy?

Mummy Pig: Of course and we promise to be annomous.

Granny Pig: Sounds Delightful.Thanks!

Peppa and Mummy: Your Welcome

(scene switches to Pedro in the Woods)

Pedro: Ahhh. All Done! (wipes sweat off his forehand) That was a lot of work!

(Pedro spots a Phone ringing on the ground)

Pedro: (answers Phone) Yes Uhh I guess so.I just buried a strange thing Bye! (hangs up)

Pedro (jumps on bike and rides away):Now I just have to get back! (spots Mr. Rabbit and Mrs. Zebra riding bye him) Uh-Oh (rides faster)

Mr. Rabbit: I wander what he's doing out here? Playing Golf? Pedro my friend is a good kid!

Mrs. Zebra: (laughs)

Pedro: That was a close on! Good thing they didn't susp-

(Spots Hundreds of Birds in the road)

Pedro: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! (veers off path and onto some farmland)

Pedro: Oh No! I broke my Tire! Looks like I might need some help!

(Ground starts shaking)

Pedro: AH! Why is the Ground S-h-a-k-i-n-g!

(People from all over Peppatown come out of their houses and gasp)

Mr. Rabbit: (Grabs his chest): I don't have a Good Feeling about this!

(The Dome Falls)

Pedro: (sees a Big Tractor get cut by the Dome) AHHHHHHH!

(Pedro falls backwards and after the shock is over he goes up to the dome)

Pedro: What is this thing? It looks like a Big Bubble! (presses his hand against the Dome and walks back to find he left a Brown Handprint): AHHHHHHH!

(Danny comes running out of nowhere)

Danny: Pedro are you okay?

Pedro I...I think so.What...Just H-Happened?

Danny: I don't know but this thing looks like a huge plastic ball!

(scene switches back to Mr. Rabbit and Mrs. Zebra)

Mrs. Zebra: I'm seeing reports on my phone that People are getting Power Lines Down!

Mr. Rabbit: Oh my!

Mrs. Zebra: I think a Twister is to blame!

(scene switches back to Danny and Pedro)

Danny (presses his hand against the dome): Woah, this thing is solid, that's for sure.

Pedro (presses his hand against it again): Yes...It is s-solid and stiff.

Danny: It might be a Invisible Barrier! Like a Big Football!

Pedro: It does look invisible from far away.That might be a big problem for s-some.

Danny: Yep. Hey what's that?

(Pedro looks up and sees birds falling from the sky)

Pedro: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Pedro begins to run around frantically and finally hides behind Danny)

Danny: It's Okay Pedro.They may have gotten their wings bent when they flew into this thing.

Pedro: M....Maybe they broke flightless when they saw it and f-fell.

Danny: Maybe.This thing is really strong.

Pedro: It seems l-like that.This is getting scary.

Danny: Well it is a little scary.Like how big it is and how it seems to cause things to bounce back.

Pedro: Y-Yes it seems to be.Uh-Oh (points to something)

Danny: Huh? (looks where Pedro is pointing)

(They both see a plane crash into the surface of The Dome)

Danny (has a stunned look on his face): I...Can't believe what I just saw.This Things a Death Trap!

Pedro: AHHHHHHHHHH! (sees a plane piece flying toward Danny) LOOK OUT!

(Pedro moves Danny out of the way as The Plane Piece hits the Gound)

Danny: Pedro You......You saved Me!

Pedro: Your.....W-welcome. (sees a purse falling out of the sky) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(the purse hits the Ground)

Danny (picks up the Purse): This belonged to Mrs. Moose! She was a Accountant Here.I never met her but she must have been on the Plane! Did you know her Pedro?

Pedro: N...Nope Never met her!

(They look at the Plane Crash from afar and see the damage it has caused)

Danny: Gosh....That Plane seems to have done alot.

Pedro: Yep.A lot of d-damage (hears a siren blaring) Oh No!

(Pedro and Danny turn around and see a Fire Truck from outside the Dome heading toward it)

Pedro: We have to stop them! They don't know this thing's h-here!

(Pedro and Danny wave their hands frantically and the FIre Truck stops mid-way)

Pedro: Phew! That was a close one

(The Firemen exit the truck and walk toward the Dome)

Danny: We're In a Big Plastic Thing! Can You Hear Us?

(The Firemen seem to not understand)

Danny: They must not can hear anything coming from inside this thing!

Pedro: I-I have a Idea on how we can communicate with them without speaking.

Danny: How?

Pedro: We write them a Message! (Pedro picks up a Piece of Cardboard that came from the plane and writes something on it)

Danny: Brilliant Idea Pedro!

Pedro: Thank you (smiles proudly)

Danny: So what are you writing to them?

Pedro: That they should call the Specialized Unit Force or whatever it's called and have them close down the Surrouding Airspace

Danny: The What?

Pedro: You know like the Tape that they put around accidents so others will not hit this thing.

Danny: Oh Yeah.I saw that on a show one Time!

Pedro: Exactly! (holds up the Sign)

Firefighter Cat: (from the other side of the Dome) He says we should call the Specialized Units and have them close down the surrounding airspace around this thing?

Firefighter Goat: I think he means the FAA.

Firefighter Cat: Alright! (Gives a Thumb's Up to Pedro) Let's Call e'm boys!

Pedro: I think they heard us!

Danny: Yeah! (Cheers)

(scene switches to Mr.Fox at his shop, who still has it open despite the Dome coming down)

Mr. Fox: Thanks Mrs. Cat for helping me load these boxes from my truck and into my shop and also thank you for helping me fix the generator

Mrs. Cat: Your Welcome Mr. Fox.But you do know that your shop is the only one open right now despite most of the other shops closing?

Mr. Fox: Yes I know but that makes my shop more thrifty as more people will come here.Like i said my shop's got everything!

Mrs. Cat: That's for sure Mr. Fox.

Mr. Fox: I believe that manily the cause of the whole generator situation is that we have experienced a Black Out.

Mrs. Cat: Maybe

(scene switches back to Danny and Pedro)

Danny: Look Pedro! here comes someone!

Pedro (nervously): Y-Yes I think I saw them earlier.

(Mr. Rabbit and Mrs. Zebra arrive at the Crash Sight)

Mr. Rabbit: Woah.In all my years of working as a Archetecit Inspector and a Former Police Chief I've never expected to see something as worse as this.

Mrs. Zebra: I agree

Mr. Rabbit: (spots Danny and Pedro): Oh look Mrs. Zebra There's Danny and Pedro.Maybe they saw it happen

Mrs. Zebra: Let's go ask them.

(Mrs. Zebra and Mr. Rabbit go toward them)

Danny: Pedro here they come.I think Mr. Rabbit and Mrs. Zebra are investigating the Crash

Pedro: Y-Yes

Mr. Rabbit: So did you guys see the Crash happen?

Danny: Yep but Pedro spotted it first

Pedro: (smiles proudly) Yes I did

Mrs. Zebra: This Thing sure did hit the Plane hard.Did you see anything supiscouis before it happend?

Danny: We saw Birds falling from the Sky!

Mrs. Zebra: (writes it down) Thank you guys very much!

Danny and Pedro: Your Welcome!

Mrs. Zebra: (sees someone she knows outside the Dome): There's my friend from New Porkville!

(she and her friend run towards each other but they are both blocked off from each other because of the Dome)

Mrs. Zebra: This Thing has blocked off all contact!

(suddenly a Car drives up and Grandad Dog gets out)

Mr. Rabbit: I'm receving more reports on my phone about more fatalitties!

Danny: There's Grandad!

Grandad Dog: Hello There Danny! And Hello to all of you.I think we're all trapped inside the town!

Pedro: I A-Agree with you Grandad Dog!

(Everyone realizes that Grandad Dog is Right)

Grandad Dog: Wait a Minute! That's Mr. Elken's Plane isn't it?

Mr. Rabbit: I'm afraid so

Grandad Dog: Probably didn't see the thing com'in before he knew it hit him.

(Soon Peppa and her family arrives)

Peppa: I can't believe this happened! Oh, hello Pedro

Pedro: (nervously): Hello Peppa

Peppa: It appears it hit the big glass wall and then fell

Pedro: Y-yes that seems like what happened

Mrs. Zebra: Well Mr. Rabbit We better go Commandeer a Vechicle in case some crazy person who has gone mad tries to steal it.

Mr. Rabbit: Your Right Mrs. Zebra.Don't worry everyone I'll have the Officials come and seal off the scene!

Everyone: All Right!

(The scene then switches to the Mr. Potato Show on Tv where he is having trouble filming)

Mr. Potato: I don't Understand! Did the big boom knock everything off?

(the scene then switches to Mrs. Sheep who is taking Suzy and her friend Candy Cat to a Amusment park)

Mrs. Sheep: So are you two ready for some fun at the Park?

Suzy and Candy: YEAH!

(all of a sudden 2 Police Cars whizz by)

Officer Raccoon: Out of The Way! Out of The Way! Police Car's Comin Through! Police Cars COMIN THROUGH!

Officer Mule: EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY!

(The Police Cars fly down the road)

Mrs. Sheep: I wander what that was all about?

Suzy: Seems like something important though

Candy: Yeah seems like it.

Mrs. Sheep: So do you girls want to eat when we get their?

Suzy and Candy: SURE!

(scene switches to Peppa and Pedro who are looking at the Dome in the Woods)

Peppa: So Pedro what do you think caused it?

Pedro: (shrugs nervously) Maybe it is a Sign?

Peppa: a Sign?

Pedro: Yeah maybe it was a sign sent by someone and something will happen to it in the Future?

Peppa: Maybe.You are very smart pedro

Pedro: (nervously) Thank you.Yes something could happen to it into the Future.

Peppa; Yes

Pedro: Uh-Oh!

Peppa: What is it Pedro?

Pedro: That house has been cut in half by The Big Ball! I think it's Mrs.Horse's!

Peppa: Oh My! 

Mrs.Horse: (Voice from inside the house): AHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! HELP ME! help me!

Peppa: Let's go get help!

(Peppa and Pedro run back to the crash sight and get help)

(Mrs. Horse is rushed to the Clinic later)

(scene switches to Grandad Dog going into Mr. Fox's Shop)

Mr. Fox: Ah, Hello There Grandad Dog! Is there anything you need here today?

Grandad Dog: Nope I just need to find my former assistant Edmond.Is there a Way I can somehow make a Broadcast to find him?

Mr. Fox: Well I have a Radio Here.You can plug this Microphone up to it and make a Broadcast on the radio this way.

(Grandad Dog plugs the Microphone up to the Radio and prepares to speak into it)

(Elsewhere Edmond is looking over a Cliff and Arguing to himself)

Edmond: How come all of this has happend to Me? WHY ME?! And why did Grandad Dog get mad at me for me just finding his tools Interesting! UH!, I can't take it anymore! It's time to say goodby- (Edmond stops when he hears something coming from a nearby radio)

(Edmond goes over and listens to the Radio)

Grandad Dog: (On the Radio) Edmond if you're listening to this, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry that I Fired you as my assistant.I want you back now and I apologize for getting mad at the Whole Tool Situatuion.Just please get in contact with me Please.Alright now This is a Emergency Broadcast Concerning The Town: Stop Your Vehicles, The Dome is almost invisible to some and can cause major accidents, even death.So I suggest you all Stop Your Vehicles Right Now!

(Mrs.Sheep, who is still driving, hears the broadcast)

Suzy: Don't you think we should stop?

Candy: Yeah.

Mrs. Sheep: Don't worry I'm sure we'll be alright

(They continue driving until a Big White Van on the oppisote side of the Dome crashes into it and they stop)

Mrs. Sheep,Suzy,and Candy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(They all get out of the Car and inspect the Dome)

Candy: I never knew thing was here!

Suzy: Me neither

(They all touch the dome and Suzy immedieatly falls over)

Suzy: Green Stars are Falling In Lines!

Mrs. Sheep: Oh My! We better get you to the clinic

Candy: What is Happening?

(The three drive to the clinic)

(scene switches to Danny going to his house and finding Penny)

Danny: So have you seen Mummy?

Penny: No. I haven't seen her since this morning

Danny: She must be outside the Dome! Well, at least Grandad Is in here.

Penny: Yeah, I mean at least we're not alone.

Danny: Yeah

(scene switches to the clinic where hundreds of Injured People are)

Pedro: Oh my

Peppa: There must be thousands of people in here!

Injured Old Jackal: Ow! My Eye!

(Three Antelope's are seen being pushed in 3 wheelchairs)

Antelope: We knew this was gonna happen one way or another!

Pedro: I can't believe this is happening

Peppa: I know.This is horrible that this happening

Pedro: Yeah

Dr. Hamster: Peppa there is something I need to tell you

Peppa: Yes?

Dr. Hamster: One of your friends Yemen Yak, he has not been seen for days

Peppa: Oh No! 

Dr. Hamster: He used to come by My Vet Office anytime he needed help with one of his pets

Peppa: I might go and see if he is at his home.

Dr. Hamster: That sounds good.Maybe he is sick

Peppa: Maybe.I'll be right back Pedro

Pedro: All Right

(Peppa leaves with her family to go check on Yemen Yak)

(The scene switches to Mrs. Zebra at one of the Roadblocks)

Mrs. Zebra: (Looks at the Paparazzi through the Dome) I can't hear You! (waves her hands)

(The Army and Men in White Suits arrive and gesture the paparazzi away)

Mrs. Zebra: I wander what they are doing?

(The scene switches back to the clinic)

(Pedro is still waiting when suddenly Penny walks up)

Penny: Excuse Me do you have a Marker?

Pedro: No do you need one?

(the scene switches to outside the clinic where Edmond is waving a Knife in his hands and looks mad)

(Mrs. Sheep and Candy Cat get Suzy Sheep into the clinic and she is helped by Penny)

(Edmond stares at Pedro with a suspiscious look and walks away)

(the scene switches to the Town Hall where Mr. Rabbit is)

Mr. Rabbit: Alright I just need to let this town now that they're safe and that I have a saftey pla-

Grandad Dog: Hello Mr. Rabbit

Mr. Rabbit: Hello Grandad Dog You startled me

Grandad Dog: There is something I need to tell you Mr. Rabbit

Mr. Rabbit: Yes?

Grandad Dog: You need to enlist more Emerngcy Police Officers as some are trapped out in Sheepington

Mr. Rabbit: Well You see there is a Problem about that.See I don't want to give authority to the Untrained Public or cause a Big Panic.If you know what I mean

Grandad Dog: (Slyly) Well then what about the Brick Stockpile!?

Mr. Rabbit: I know nothing about that!

Grandad Dog: (Angrily) You do know about it! You just don't wanna admit do you?! Too embarresed too? By the Way does that Watch connect to Eletric Stuff?

Mr. Rabbit: Just Leave Me A-Lone About It! And no it doesn't!

Grandad Dog: (has a scowl on his face) We're all in this Together.

(Later Mr. Rabbit and Mrs. Zebra have a Town Meeting in the DIner)

Mr. Rabbit: As you all know this Dome has trapped us inside of this town.And I know it may not be easy but I suggest everyone remain calm until furthur information is known about this thing.

(Everyone in the town nods their heads)

Mr. Rabbit: Have a Safe Night All! And Be Careful! (Mr.Rabbit and Mrs. Zebra leave)

(the scene switches to a Party that Danny is having on the Bridge)

Danny: Does Anyone want to hear this song?

Everyone: SURE!

(Danny turns on the radio and the song We built this city on rock and roll starts playing)

Freddy: Danny you sure know how to throw a great party!

Danny: Thank You!

Freddy: You know I might have a Idea about the Power Source of the Dome

Danny: What is it?

Freddy: Follow Me

(the two leave the party and wallk toward the Dome)

Freddy: My Friend Jack Jaguar told me that this thing look's like somethin' out of Star Trek

Danny: Sounds Cool

(Howerver as Danny gets closer he falls over)

Danny: Green Stars Are Falling In Lines!

Freddy: (gasps) Oh no! (starts trying to give him air) HELP! HELP!

(the scene switches to Penny who is going home)

(As Penny is about to open the Door Edmond suddenly appears with the knife)

Edmond: Your Not Going Anywhere!

Penny: Leave Me Alone!

Edmond: Never!

(the two engage into a fight where Penny is knocked out)

(Penny awakens to find that she is in a Strange Room)

Penny: Where am I?

Edmond: You're in my Boss's Underground Bomb Shelter.It has a 45% radius of saftey walls and is extremely safe and Bullet-Proof.It is so powerful it could withstand a Flood!

Penny: Uh Alright, But can we please leave?

Edmond: No! You must stay here for the Dome is making you do strange things And I promise you will be safe here!

Penny: Can you please let me go?

Edmond: No!

(Edmond walks out and slams the Door)

Penny: Help!

(Edmond walks out and is soon met by Grandad Dog)

Grandad Dog: Hello there assiant.I have a new Plan for you

Edmond: What is it?

Grandad Dog: I would like for the Shelter to be Flooded

Edmond: I'll help you flood it!

Grandad Dog: Thank you!

(later Pedro is driven to Peppa's House)

Pedro: Hello Peppa

Peppa: Hello Pedro

Pedro: So,uh,what is it you wanted to show me?

Peppa: Who Yemen Yak is (Peppa points to a Picture of Yemen Yak on the wall) Everyone in town believes he is missing but I believe otherwise.He is a Very Nice Friend of Suzy.

Pedro: Oh....(Pedro is secretly worrying because Yemen Yak is the one who he had a Fight with this morning and Pedro had scared Yemen Yak off and he had vowed to never return and left in a Fit of Rage and dropped his watch while walking and that is what Pedro buried)

Peppa: But I'm sure he'll come up soon

Pedro (Gulps): Y-Yes I'm s-s-sure he w-will

(scene switches to Mr. Rabbit and Mrs. Zebra who have returned to the Crash Sight)

Mrs. Zebra: I wonder why The Dome has sealed off Peppatown in particualr?

Mr. Rabbit: Maybe we are being punished for The Dark Secrets I have tried to protect you from.

Mrs. Zebra: What do you mean?

Mr. Rabbit: Well you see it is like a game of cricket-(presses his left hand against the dome) it-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Mr. Rabbit gets electrocuted by the dome because his left arm as his watch on it.)

Mrs. Zebra: No! (rushes to his side but sees that it is too late) I can't believe he's gone!

(the scene switches to the outside of the dome)

(Hundreds of Army Officals run around as Newsreporters scatter the Area)

Reporter Ape: No one knows what caused this, Nor does the Military, All we know is that this thing is no picnic and that it is not safe (Serveral other Reporters Agree with him)

(Episode ends)


	2. A Fire

(Episode starts off in a Dream which shows what happened between Pedro Pony and Yemen Yak)

Pedro: So what are you doing here?

Yemen: Just trying to get me some dirt!

Pedro: Huh?

Yemen: That's Right! I'm going to use this dirt to teach some people a lesson!

Pedro: You can't do that!

Yemen: Yes I can!

Pedro (backs away): I'm getting out of here.I don't wanna mess with you.I need to tell someone.

Yemen: (raises a fist): That's not gonna happen!

Pedro (runs): Ah!

(Yemen runs at Pedro and he starts to fight him)

Pedro: Ah! No! (Pedro hits him with a stick and Yemen snorts Angrily and backs away)

Yemen: I'm NEVER coming back here if I'm gonna see people like YOU! I may have had my fun here but now I'm GONE! FOR GOOD!

(Yemen runs off but as he is running he drops his watch)

(Pedro suddenly wakes up when he hears knocking)

Pedro: Come In!

(Peppa walks in)

Pedro: Oh hey Peppa

Peppa: I just came to check and see if you were alright

Pedro: Yes thank you, but uh, have you seen this Wristband that I..I think I was wearing Yesterday?

Peppa: No, Pedro I haven't see it but I will keep a lookout for it

Pero: Thanks.I appreciate it.

(After Peppa leaves Pedro realizes he lost the Wristband in the Fight)

(the scene switches to the crash sight where Mrs. Zebra is taking care of Mr. Rabbit's body after he his watch caused him to get electrocuted)

(soon 2 Police Car pulls up and Mr. Wolverine (aka Sgt. Wolverine) and Officer Deer come running out)

Mr. Wolverine: How's his condition?

Mrs. Zebra: (sadly) He's gone

Officer Deer: What caused it?

Mrs. Zebra: It looked like he was electrocuted

Mr. Wolverine: His Watch must have been what caused it!

Officer Deer: It looks as if that anything with batteries that comes into contact with the Dome Explodes.

Mr. Wolverine: (nods his head) Yes it seems like that.

Mrs. Zebra: I just wish it hadn't had got him.And the sad thing is his family was out town when this happened.

(The 3 Sadly mourn over the passing)

Mrs. Zebra: Mr. Wolverine Do you think you could go block the roads before anything bad happens?

Mr. Wolverine: Sure. (Mr. Wolverine gets in his Car and leaves)

Officer Deer: So what should we do?

Mrs. Zebra: Take care of Mr. Rabbit

(The scene then switches to Freddy and Danny who, are outside)

Freddy: Isn't it odd Danny that you fell over and started shouting stuff about "Green Stars:?

Danny: Yes it is strange but I wander what caused it to happen?

Freddy: Ilummni?

Danny: Maybe.You know I think I might try to map out the Dome.

Freddy: Sounds like a Good Idea.

(The scene switches to the Diner where they are having a Town Meeting)

Mrs. Zebra: So, as you all Know Mr. Rabbit has passed.He will be greatly missed.But he wanted us to all stay calm Under this Dome so I suggest we all stay calm and not get mad.

Officer Deer: Yes.That is what we should do.

(Mr. Wolverine walks out of the Diner in anger)

Officer Deer: You think he's alright?

Mrs. Zebra: He has to be.

(the scene switches to Mr. Fox's Shop)

Mr. Fox: So Mrs. Cat, have you heard anything else coming from outside of the dome through my Radio?

Mrs. Cat: Nope not-Wait a Minute! I Think I'm Getting Something!

Voice of Ouside Sercurity Force: (Over Radio) We have learned more about this Dome Thing.And We have learned it is not Radioactive (end of broadcast)

Mrs. Cat: Wow.Did you hear that?

Mr. Fox: Yeah.I think we should tell the people of Peppatown!

Mrs. Cat: But you never know about those Sercurity People.They could just be doing that to Scare us.

Mr. Fox: Maybe your Right.

(the scene switches to the Diner)

(Mrs. Cow and Grandad Dog are fixing the Eletrical Generator)

(The Lights come back on)

Mrs. Cow: Thank you Grandad Dog!

Grandad Dog: Your Welcome.

(Mrs. Sheep comes down from her room)

Mrs. Sheep: Now that the Electricity is back on.....Does that mean the Dome went up?

Grandad Dog: I'm afraid not.

(Candy Cat enters the Diner)

Candy Cat: Wow! Lights! (Candy runs over to a booth and sits down)

Mrs. Sheep: (laughs)

(Mrs. Zebra enters the Diner)

Mrs. Zebra: Grandad Dog?

Grandad Dog: Yes?

Mrs. Zebra: (sadly) It's Mr. Rabbit.He was electrocuted by the Dome and has passed.

Grandad Dog: Oh no!

(the scene switches to Peppa who is throwing a ball at the Dome)

Peppa: Can You Hear Me?

(A Bunch of Soliders on the outside don't seem to hear)

(Pedro comes walking up)

Pedro: It is no use.They can't hear us from inside this thing.

Peppa: I guess not.Are they responsible for this?

Pedro: (nervously) I am not sure.

Peppa: I just need a Radio? Hmmmmmmmmm? Oh wait a MInute! Mr. Fox might have one! He has just about Everything! (Peppa runs off in the direction of his shop)

(the scene switches to Penny, who is still stuck inside Edmond's Bomb Shelter)

Penny: Ugh! When Will I ever be able to get out of here?! (hears someone coming) I'll get him when he opens the door!

(The door opens and Edmond comes in but Penny attacks him)

Edmond: Ahhhhhhhhh! (Edmond angrily closes the door quickly while still fighting)

Edmond: Stop It!

(Penny stops and Edmond tells her to go sit on the bed)

Edmond: Now you must listen I-

Penny: Would you just stop this?!

Edmond: No! For the Dome is making you sick and you must stay here!

Penny: But I want out!

Edmond: Nope.You must stay here.Oh, and by the way why were you talking to Pedro yesterday?

Penny: Because.....I needed for him to get me something!

Edmond: (Angrily) That Was The Reason! Why? Never mind! (Edmond angrily leaves and slams the door)

Penny: Let Me Out!

(the scene switches to the Funeral Home)

(Grandad Dog uncovers the face of Mr. Rabbit)

Grandad Dog: Ah, it is so sad.

Mrs. Zebra: (sadly) Mr. Rabbit was like a Father to me.I just can't believe he's gone.After I sarted sending him that pottery to the office for Decoration he was extremely happy.After I found out that he still works as the Poilce Chief of The Town even though he was retired I was suprised that he could work as both a Police Chief and a Home Inspector at the same time.And that is why I joined in working with him as a Temporarily Deputy (even though I was still a Pottery Maker) and also because he was such a Delight to be around.I will miss him.

Grandad Dog: That is very nice Mrs. Zebra.

Mrs. Zebra: But there is one thing I still don't understand.

Grandad Dog: What is it?

Mrs. Zebra: Before he died, he was about to tell me something about a Game of Cricket or something like that that involved secrets but he was electrocuted before he could finish.Do you know anything about what he was talking about?

Grandad Dog: I'm afraid I don't.

(Grampy Rabbit walks in rambling)

Grampy Rabbit: I am tired of all these Passing People turning up! Did any of them even have Stories To Tell?! I almost have no room left in here! I am a Friend of The Sea and when it comes to Doing Religious Things it's not fair doing this Job and then later going home to the Sea Too! He was my sort-of-son but I never saw him that much!

Grandad Dog: Mr. Rabbit is not just another "Passed Body" he was important!

Mrs. Zebra: I'm leaving for now (Mrs. Zebra leaves the Funeral Home)

Grampy Rabbit: Now For More CHEESE-

(Grandad Dog angrily grabs Grampy Rabbit)

Grandad Dog: Why are you so obsessed with cheese?!

Grampy Rabbit: Because I like it.And you must be warned that the Rapture and Judgement Day are upon us and we must seek the Sea For Help for Judgement Day is Upon Us!!!!!!!

Grandad Dog: (Angrily grabs Grampy Rabbit) C'mon we gotta go clean up our Mess! (the two leave in Grandad Dog's Truck aka his Rescue Service Truck)

Grampy Rabbit: Let's Go To The SEAAAA!

(Grandad Dog covers his ears)

(the scene switches to the edge of the dome)

Pedro: So uh, you are making a map of The Dome Danny?

Danny: Yes

Freddy: And he has figured out where mostly everything is.

Pedro: So What did you figure out about this Dome thing?

Danny: Well, I figured out that it is ten miles across,Covers most of the Town, and some of New Porkville

Pedro: Wow that sounds Interesting!

Freddy: Danny is rather smart at making maps

Danny: (smiles proudly)

Freddy: Hey what's that? (points to something)

Danny: It is a Lizard.And he looks afraid.

Pedro: Y-Yes he must not have a Owner

Danny: Let's Keep him!

Freddy: Sounds like a Plan.What should we name him?

Danny.Thomas.Thomas the Lizard.

Pedro and Freddy: What a Great Name!

(the scene switches to Mr. Fox's Shop)

Mr. Fox: So have you heard anything else coming from it?

Mrs. Cat: Not yet.But I'm still lisening

Mr. Fox: I just hope that we get another Signal or something at least.

Mrs. Cat: Wait a Minute! I think I got something! I think it's a Signal!

Mr. Fox: YES!

(Peppa walks in)

Mr. Fox: Oh, Hello Peppa.Is there something you need?

Peppa: Yes I needed to know if you had got anything from the Outside Force?

Mrs. Cat: Well We did here something earlier...

Peppa: What is it?

(The scene switches to Pedro, who is back in the Woods in the same spot where he had the FIght with Yemen Yak)

Pedro: Now where is that Wristband?

(Pedro looks down and spots it beside a Rock)

Pedro: There it is! (Pedro picks it up and smiles)

Edmond: Hello Pedro!

(Pedro turns around, startled)

Pedro:(nervously) Uh, Edmond, W-What are you doing here?

Edmond: (Angrily) I am here at this Forest to give you apiece of your mind amongs these Timberwood Trees! For I am a Clever Clogs! (Trumpets his nose and charges at Pedro)

Pedro: Uh-Oh AH! (Pedro and Edmond engage into a Fight)

Edmond: (Throws a Rock and hits Pedro in the Arm) Now! Let's see if you can TOLERATE that!

Pedro: Please S-Stop! I D-DOn't like F-FIghts (Pedro uses a Branch to knock Edmond down and gives him a Scratch on his arm)

Edmond: AHHHHHH! Now You've Really Crossed The Line! (Edmond charges at Pedro and raises his Fist)

Edmond: (Starts Throwing Punches Angrily and Pedro manages to stop him by using Broken Tree Bark and he hits Edmond with it until Edmond Stops and stomps the Ground Angrily and backs away) This Isn't Over Yet! (falls to the Ground Injured and yells Insults as Pedro runs away)

Pedro: (scared) I w-wander why he a-attacked me?

(The scene switches to Daddy Pig at the Office)

Daddy Pig: Oh it just isn't the same without Mr. Rabbit.And now that Mrs. Cat is working part time at unloading Boxes in Mr. Fox's Shop and only works from 10:30 to !2:00 I am the only one here.Alright I'd better start working on these papers.(Sighs)

(The scene switches to The Police Station)

(Grandad Dog is looking through Files)

Grandad Dog: Where is it?! (Grandad Dog finds what he was looking for) Yes! I found It!

(Suddenly Mrs. Zebra walks in)

Mrs. Zebra: Grandad Dog, What are you doing?

Grandad Dog: Uh......I was just-

(Mrs. Zebra sees what Grandad Dog is holding)

Mrs. Zebra: Give me That!

Grandad Dog: Fine!

(Mrs. Zebra takes the Paper and sees that it is Mr. Rabbit's Will)

Mrs. Zebra: Oh My!

(Mrs. Zebra discovers that Mr. Rabbit left most of his stuff to her, even his house and that he left his Wife and Children a Property he owned in Los Bernardino)

Mrs. Zebra: Well, I must say, This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen!

Grandad Dog: Huh? Oh 

(Grandad Dog walks outside and meets with Grampy Rabbit)

Grampy Rabbit: So! How Did It Go? Did he have any Stories to Tell?

Grandad Dog: No! Mr. Rabbit's Office held no information on The Bricks.

Grampy Rabbit: What about his Office at The Work Building? Oh! the Stories I could tell about-

Grandad Dog: (Angrily) No stories! And besides he wouldn't keep that Information at the Work Buidling! I say we check his home!

Grampy Rabbit: And maybe it will have Cheese!

Grandad Dog: I Don't Think So! Now what you must do is Go to his house, Get the Files, and get back here! And No CHEESE! I would do it but I have to take care of the Town.

Grampy Rabbit: Alright! But I must warn you That I have no Car!

Grandad Dog: Alright then take this Green Car from my Shop!

Grampy Rabbit: Thank You! (Grampy Rabbit gets in the Car and Drives Away)

(the scene switches to Mr. Fox's Shop)

Mrs. Cat: So you see Peppa, I have created a Harmonic Microwave Frequency Converter, it allows me to hear Radio Waves Outside the Dome!

Peppa: It sounds Interesting.But how come you have not told the Town about the Information you have Uncovered?

Mrs. Cat: Well you see-

Peppa: Then I will tell them! I will go down there and Broadcast the Information! (Peppa runs out of the Shop)

(scene switches to Daddy Pig at the Office)

Daddy Pig: Will this Work Ever End! Ugh! I wish I had-(spots a Radio on a abondened Desk) Ooh

(Daddy Pig picks up the Radio and takes it to his Desk)

Daddy Pig: I'm sure this will give me some relaxing feelings (turns it on)

(The Song Never gonna give you up starts playing)

Daddy Pig: Yes! I like this song!

(Daddy Pig starts singing)

Daddy Pig: AND DESERT YOU! (Daddy Pig starts dancing)

Daddy Pig: This is Fun! But I must continue to work! (Daddy Pig keeps the Music at a High Volume and then starts working again) As Soon as I'm done with these last papers I can start Dancing again!

(the scene switches to Grampy Rabbit, who is inside of Mr. Rabbit's House)

Grampy Rabbit: Cheese! (Grampy Rabbit pulls a Piece of Cheese out of the Refridgeirator and eats it)

Grampy Rabbit: Ah Cheese! Mmmmmm! Now I must find those Files.

(Grampy Rabbit unlocks several Drawrers and finally finds them inside one of them)

Grampy Rabbit: Now, Uh, Ah Yes now I must find that paper about the Bricks!

(Grampy Rabbit unlocks a Drawer and finds it inside of it)

Grampy Rabbit: Yes! I found it! Now I must get rid of it so no one will ever find out!

(Grampy Rabbit pulls out a Lighter and Lights the Paper but he lights it too much and when it goes into the bucket it gets bigger)

Grampy Rabbit: Ah! (Grampy Rabbit attempts to run but the Fire is getting so big he can't see through it)

Grampy Rabbit: Now I'll Never see Cheese again! Ah-HELP! HELP! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(Grandad Dog walks by the house and sees it burning and hears Grampy Rabbit's Calls)

Grandad Dog (angrily): He's not worth it (Grandad Dog walks away)

(the scene switches to Mrs. Zebra and Officer Deer who are in a Police Car)

Officer Deer: So, you think will ever recover from this thing once it lifts?

Mrs. Zebra: Maybe at least I hope so.

(the two start driving when all of a sudeen Mr. Wolverine's Car pulls out in front of them and almost causes them to get hit)

(they manage to stop the car in time and get out angrily)

Mrs. Zebra: (Angrily) What has gotten into you?! You Nearly Got Us Killed?!

Officer Deer: YEAH!

(Mr. Wolverine ignores them and starts getting rifles out of his trunk)

Mrs. Zebra: (hears over her walkie talkie that there is A Fire at Mr. Rabbit's House) We better go Mr. Deer.There's a Fire at a House!

Officer Deer: Alright Let's Go! 

(The two drive down the road and eventually get there and get out)

Mrs. Zebra: Mr. Deer get buckets and hoses and I'll go see if there's anyone in the house

Officer Deer: Alright

Grampy Rabbit: (voice from inside the house) HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Mrs. Zebra: Oh No! (she rushes inside the house and finds hm on the floor yelling)

Grampy Rabbit: AH! HELP! CHEESE! AHHHHHHHHH!! (Mrs. Zebra manages to get him out of the house)

Grampy Rabbit: (coughs) Thanks! I thought for a second I might never see Cheese Again!

(Mrs. Zebra sees that the Fire is getting bigger when it hits a nearby Propane Tank)

(Everyone in town sees this,even Daddy Pig, who rushed home from work and they all throw water onto the Fire)

Daddy Pig: C'mon Everyone Let's Do This! (Throws a Giant Bucket of Water into the Fire and puts some of it out)

Daddy Pig: I'm Never Gonna Give You Up! Never Gonna let you down! Never Gonna Run Around and Desert You! (throws 10 buckets of water into the Fire)

Peppa: Yes! (throws more water into the Fire)

Grandad Dog: I have a Idea! (He puts a Tractor in Front of the Fire and starts firing it up and it eventually causes it's smoke to put out some of the Fire) I knew this would come in Handy!

Geroge: Dire! (George throws a Huge Bucket of Water into the Fire which ultimatley puts it Out) Dout!

(Everyone breaths a sigh of relief)

Officer Deer: Ah, That was a Close One!

Mrs. Zebra: That's for sure!

Grampy Rabbit: Cheese!

(Grandad Dog walks up and stands in front of the entire town)

Grandad Dog: Well, This Incident Right Here was a Close One.I am just thankful that we all rejiced our effors together and put it out as a Town.I'm just glad that we were able to do this as a Community and as a Town.I think that as a Community we are safe and whenever Trajic Strikes we can always rely on each other to get it fixed and-

Mr. Wolverine: (stands up angrily and starts making a scene) This Community isn't as safe as You Claim it To Be!

Grandad Dog: (Under his breath) I beg to differ!

Mrs. Zebra: Mr. Wolverine Calm Down!

Mr. Wolverine:(Semi-Angrily) NO! I will not Calm Down!

Mrs. Zebra: But can't you see we banned together and made it safe and secure now for the community.

Mr. Wolverine: (Extremely Angry) WHAT?! SAFE AND SECURE?! COMMUNITY?! No,It's Not! It's the Dome.It's making Everyone Crazy, and It's Going To Kill Us All!

Mrs. Zebra: But-

Mr. Wolverine: (Enraged) NOW I"M GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON DOME!! TAKE THIS! (pulls out his Gun and fires) AND THIS! (fires his Gun again) AND THIS! (fires it again) AND NOW FOR THE BIG FINALE! (Fires his Gun 45 times at the dome with each of them flying backwards and making the crowd gasp) AND NOW FOR THE RECORD,I'M GONNA MAKE IT 46! (Fires his Gun at the Dome and the Bullet bounces back but doesn't hit the Ground this time and accidently hits Officer Deer in the left Shoulder making the Crowd gasp in horror)

Mrs. Zebra: NO! (Mrs. Zebra gets on the Ground and starts giving him CPR but it is no use as he is already dying)

Officer Deer: (Last Words) Umh......Tell...My... Friends....That... I... care .Also.......L-let... t-them. .......K.....Know.......T-That.....I......said......t-that....Am-erica-'s...G-Got...T-Talent....is.....g-great......And.......T-Tell..Your.. Friend..from..New Porkville....that....I.....s-said.....h-i.....G-G-goodb-ye......M-Miss...Z-Ze-B-ra.......Y-You......W-Were....a....good.....friend (passes)

Mrs. Zebra: (starts crying) Oh M-Mr. Deer (sniffles) I-Ill miss you.....(continues crying and mourns over his body)

(Everyone in Town, standing there, is heartbroken and saddend.And the song I am stretched your Grave plays as Everyone looks deeply saddened except for Mr. Wolverine who looks,shocked,regretful,and upset and still sort of angry)

(Episode Ends)


	3. WolverineHunt

(The Episode starts off at a Bonfire where Danny,Freddy,and 2 Girls are)

(Danny is watching a Video he recorded on his Phone of Mr. Wolverine inadvertenly Killing Officer Deer)

Mr. Wolverine: (on the Video) AND NOW FOR THE BIG FINALE! (shoots his Gun 45 times at the Dome) AND NOW FOR THE RECORD, I"M GONNA MAKE IT 46! (Fires his Gun but this time the Bullet bounces back and doesn't hit the Ground but hits Officer Deer in the Left Shoulder and makes the Crowd gasp in Horror)

Officer Deer: Ah!

Mrs. Zebra: NO! ( Mrs.Zebra gets on the Ground and tries to give him CPR but realizes it's too late)

(The rest of the Video shows Mrs. Zebra kneeling over Officer Deer as he says his last words and then the Video Ends)

Danny: Man, that was horrible

Freddy: I know, Mr. Deer didn't deserve it!

Shelia Sheltie: I can't believe that after it happened, it didn't look like he showed any remorse for it!

Abraza Antelope: I know, That only made the Situation Worse!

Freddy: I agree with you Shelia and Abraza, But I wonder what will happen to Mr. Wolverine?

Shelia: Sgt. Wolverine'll probably get sentenced to a Long Time in Jail or worse.

Abraza: I didn't kow he was a Sgt.

Shelia: I didn't know it either, until I saw he was wearing a Badge that said "Sgt."

Abraza: Oh, I see

Danny: I betcha anything he'll get sentenced to 100 years in Federal Prison.

(Everyone else nods their heads in Agreement)

Freddy: He deserves it.

(the scene switches to Peppa and Pedro, who are walking down the street)

Peppa: So, Um, Pedro We'll need to ask Mrs. Zebra if she is capable of protecting this Town with so few Officers, alright?

Pedro: (nods his head) Yes that is what we will do.This T-Town needs more Protection a-after yesterday.

(Peppa nods and they go into the Police Station)

Peppa: Mrs.Zebra?

Mrs. Zebra: Yes?

Peppa:Are you capable of protecting the Town with so few-

Grandad Dog: Mrs. Zebra can you protect the Town with so few Officers?

Mrs. Zebra: I mean, I guess I can.

Peppa:But the Population is Volatile, We're all demanding Justice for the Death of Officer Deer.

Mrs. Zebra: Yeah.

Grandad Dog: I suggest we all return to our homes and have faith in the law.

(The scene switches to Danny, who is stitting in a Chair outside his house, when Suzy approaches him)

Danny: Oh, Hey Suzy

Suzy: Hey Danny.

Danny: So do you need something?

Suzy: I was wondering if I could recharge my phone at your house? Also, I was wondering if I could stay over? My Mom said it was okay.

Danny: I guess it's okay.I may have more people over though.

Suzy: That's Okay!

Danny: Good. 

(the scene switches to the Outside of the Town Hall where the Townspeople have formed a Large Mob)

Townsapeople: JUSTICE FOR MR.DEER! JUSTICE FOR MR.DEER! JUSTICE FOR MR.DEER!

Grandad Dog: Would you all just calm Down?! (Grandad Dog has Mr. Wolverine hancuffed and is taking him to Jail) He's Going to Jail! What More do you People Want?!

Townsperson Horse: JUSTICE! (Angrily throws a Bottle at Mr.Wolverine, missing him by a inch)

Mr. Wolverine: (under his breath) Idiots

(Grandad Dog Hurriedly takes Mr. Wolverine into the Police Station and puts him in a Cell)

Mrs. Zebra: What's Going On Out There?

Grandad Dog: There're Demanding Justice for Mr.Deer

Mrs. Zebra: Oh

(Grandad Dog goes outside and stops them but a bottle is again, thrown)

Grandad Dog:(Angrily) Alright! Stop It!

(The Townspeople calm down at this)

Grandad Dog: He is in Jail Now Alright.And what I suggest all of you do is go home and pray for Mr. Deer's Soul, alright?

(The Townspeople look at each other then nod)

Townsperson Cat: Alright! We'll do that!

(The Townspeople walk away in different directions and Grandad Dog breathes a Sigh of Relief)

Grandad Dog: Guess I better get back to Town Hall (Grandad Dog walks away back to Town Hall)

(the scene switches to The Mr. Potato Show on Tv)

Mr. Potato: De-Rector, How Come My Show is getting only 10 Views a Day? What is happening to all the Viewers?

Director: (Voice Only) Maybe it is because they're all concerned about this Dome Thing.

Mr. Potato: Oh.Well, That is Horrible! I will hire Super Tomato to go fly into the Dome and Destroy It!

Director: (Voice Only) But What about the Dangers of the-

Mr. Potato; Nonsense! SUPER TOMATO!

(Super Tomato comes running out)

Mr. Potato: Fly Into The Dome and Destroy It!

Super Tomato: As You Wish, Mr. Potato!

(Super Tomato goes outside)

Mr. Potato: I'm sure if anyone is watching this Right Now this will raise the Views and When we go on the Emmy Awards we'll get the Award for Best Tv Show!

Super Tomato: (runs backwards and then flies up)

Super Tomato: To Infinity......And Beyond! 

Mr. Potato: YES!

Super Tomato: This is gonna be easier than I Thought It was gonna b- (Super Tomato smashes into the Dome and slides down it and is knocked out)

Mr. Potato: Rats! De-Rector we need more Stage Props!

Director: (Voice Only) Again?!

(the scene switches to the Police Station where Mrs. Zebra is working on something)

Mr. Wolverine: (Voice coming from his Cell) You know, Mrs. Zebra, It was the Dome that caused Officer Deer's Death.

Mrs. Zebra: Why would I think that?

Mr. Wolverine: (Voice coming from his Cell) Because it did! The Dome caused the Bullet to bounce back and it hit Officer Deer! You must believe me!

Mrs. Zebra: I still don't think so.

Mr. Wolverine: (Voice coming from his Cell) And what we'll do is when we get out of this Dome Thing We'll tell his brother that The Dome Killed Him!

Mrs. Zebra: No! I will not Tell Him A Lie!

Mr. Wolverine: (Voice coming from his Cell) You must believe me! The Dome Killed Officer Deer!

Mrs. Zebra: No!

Mr. Wolverne: (Voice coming from his Cell) But It Did! And- (Starts making hoarse sounds) Ah! I can't breath! Help Me! Ah! Oh..ahhhhhhh! (low voice) I can't Breath! I can't breath! I-I'm Losing my breath! Help Me!

Mrs. Zebra: Oh NO! (Mrs. Zebra rushes to his Cell and unlocks it) I'll help! Is it coming from your lungs!? I need to go get a Oxygen Pressure Tube if it's coming from your lungs!

Mr. Wolverine: (has a smirk on his face) That Won't Be Nessacary.

Mrs. Zebra: Huh? What?

Mr. Wolverine: Hahhahaha. Take This! (Mr. Wolverine punches her in the face and grabs her gun from her pocket but she fights back) Give Me That!

Mrs. Zebra: Never! Ahhhhh! (Mr. Wolverine gets the Gun and then gets the Cell Keys and pushes Mrs. Zebra into the Cell) What Are You Doing!?

Mr. Wolverine: Takin' Back My Freedom! (He locks the Cell and then runs out of the Police Station)

(Mr. Wolverine runs down the street and tries not to be seen and he disappears behind a Buidling)

(the scene then switches to Grandad Dog who is at his house and his assistant Edmond is there as well)

Grandad Dog: So, Edmond, I noticed you weren't there at the Fire at Mr. Rabbit's House Yesterday.Where were you?

(Edmond says nothing)

Grandad Dog: You know, It was a Oppurtunity for you to stand up and take up a Leadership Role amongst the Community.Hey, Is that a Bruise on Your Face? Where'd it come from?

Edmond: Pedro caused it!

Grandad Dog: Oh.

(the scene switches to Penny, who is still inside Edmond's Bomb Shelter)

Penny: I just want out of here! (hears something coming from the Radio) Wait a Minute! That's The Peppatown Radio Channel! (She goes over to the Radio and listens)

Mr. Fox: (On The Radio) Yesterday, a Fire occured at Mr. Rabbit's House.Thankfully no one was Injured.And Luckily The Community Banned Together as a Town and succsesfully Put Out The Fire.So Far, No One is to Blame, At least Not Yet.As the Cause is still Unknown.

(Penny hears Edmond coming and she hides the Radio)

Edmond: (Opens Door and comes in) Hello.Again.You Know, I think your behavior is being affected by The Dome.Which is what I believe about this 90% of a Bubble thing anyway.

Penny: (shrugs nervously) Uh, has Anyone tried to get out of the Dome by Going Out Underneath it?

Edmond: You mean the Old Cement Tunnells?

Penny: Yes! So c-can I go? Or rather We?

Edmond: (Thinks for a Minute) No! (Edmond walks out and closes the Door)

Penny: (Irritated) Oh, Come On!

(the scene swiches to The Peppatown Hospital where Grampy Rabbit and Grandad Dog are)

Grandad Dog:(Angrily) I can't believe you caused such a Spectacle! You nearly got all of us all Killed! Or if not, Killed, You almost Exposed Us! I can't imagine what people were thinking when you were taken out of that house! That Might have raised Suspisons!

Grampy Rabbit: Well, How was I supposed to know that my Lighter had enough Power in it to cause a Massive Fire? And besides, At least I got some Cheese! Now I'll have Stories-

Grandad Dog: (Angrily) Not Cheese! And besides what kind of lighter was it?

Grampy Rabbit: a S.T. Dupont Defi Extreme Torch Lighter.But still how was I supposed to-

Grandad Dog: A S.T. DUPONT DEFI EXTREME TORCH LIGHTER!?!?!? YOU IMBECILE! THAT'S ONE OF THE WORST LIGHTERS THERE IS!

Grampy Rabbit: But I never knew it to go Big on Small Papers like the one I tried to Burn.

Grandad Dog: STILL! IT ALMOST EXPOSED US! NEXT TIME, I TRY ANYTHING LIKE THIS, WE'RE BOTH DOING IT, OR I AM!

Grampy Rabbit: Alright.Alright.But at least I'll be able to sing a song about it in Church.Along with my Sea Song.And now I will show you what it is.

Grandad Dog: WHAT!?!?!?!

Grampy Rabbit: ohhhh! I woke up yesterday morning, had a Idea, Set the Fire to the House, and Thought it was Wroooong! The fire,The House,The Fire,The House,The Fire,The House,The Fir-

Grandad Dog: STOP IT!!!!!!! IDIOT! THAT"S ONE OF THE WORST IDEAS TO EXPOSE US THERE IS!

Grampy Rabbit: But I want to tell Stories about The House Fire and-

Grandad Dog: NO! YOU CAN"T DO THAT! WE"LL BE EXPOSED!

Grampy Rabbit: Uh, Alright.But I still want more Cheese!

Grandad Dog: (calms down) Fine! But you must know that we're the only remaining sources of Implicating Evidence, and we need to trust each other.Alright?

Grampy Rabbit: Okay.

Grandad Dog: But later you must return to the Funeral Home to Deal with Mr. Deer's Body.

Grampy Rabbit: Alright.I'll be on my way soon

Grandad Dog: Good.

(the scene then switches to Pedro, who is looking at the Town Clock)

Peppa: Hello Pedro

Pedro: Oh, Hello Peppa.

Peppa: You know, I was happy when Yemen Yak was here.He was really nice and I will miss him.It's not the same since he's not here.

Pedro: (nervously) Oh.I understand.

(Peppa spots Mr. Fox)

Peppa: Hello Mr. Fox!

Mr. Fox: Hello Peppa! (waves)

Peppa: Well, Pedro, do you want to go look at the Art down at the Square?

Pedro: Oh, Sorry, Cant You go ahead (Pedro runs off)

Peppa: Alright (Peppa walks toward the Artwork)

(The scene switches to Grandad Dog, who is going into the Police Station)

Mrs. Zebra: (Voice coming from the Cell) Help Me!

Grandad Dog: Mrs. Zebra?! (Grandad Dog runs back into the Jail and finds Mrs. Zebra locked up)

Grandad Dog: What happened?! Where's Sgt. Wolverine!?

Mrs. Zebra: (nervously and shamefully) H-He Got Away

Grandad Dog: (Angrily) WHAT!?!? HE GOT AWAY?!?! HOW!?!?!

Mrs. Zebra: (sadly) He said he had a breathing problem and I came back here to check on him, and he didn't sound good, so I unlocked his cell and then he attacked me and grabbed my gun and took off, and I tried to stop him but he locked me up, a-and i tried s hard to f-fight back but it was no use and...I'm s-sory and I'll h-help get h-him back i--if y-you w-want me too and-

Grandad Dog: (Angrily) HOW COULD YOU BE SO THOUGHTLESS AND CARELESS!?!?!? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! (He Angrily Unlocks her cell)

Mrs. Zebra: (Sadly) Sorry.

Grandad Dog: (camly) Alright! I'm Gonna Go Organize a Search Party to Find Him and-

Mrs. Zebra: (Sees that Mr. Wolverine escaped with a Rifle and Gasps) I'm Gonna Go Find Him Myself and Prove Myself Useful! I'm the one who took the mistake of letting him go and I'm the one who's gonna Stop HIm!

(Mrs. Zebra grabs a Pistol from one of the holsters on the Wall and heads for the Door)

Grandad Dog: Wait! Remember, He's Armed! Be Careful!

Mrs. Zebra: I will! (Runs out the Door)

(the scene switches to the Diner)

Mrs. Cow: So, Candy, Have you heard from Suzy?

Candy: Not Yet, But I do fear that Suzy has had another Seizure and is Injured Somewhere.

Mrs. Cow: I hope she's alright wherever she is.

Candy: Yeah.(Candy sees Grandpa Pig and Mr. Zebra)

Candy: Have you guys seen Suzy?

Mr. Zebra: Fraid Not.But Uh, Zoe said Yesterday She'd like to see her again.

Grandpa Pig: Nope.I haven't seen her either.But I'll keep a Lookout.

Mr. Zebra: I still can't believe the Army has done nothing to help us.Better they figure out how to get us more bacon.

Grandpa Pig: True (Eats a Piece of French Bread) Mmmmmm.Delicious!

Candy: Alright.Thanks Anyway! (The 2 nod their heads)

Mrs. Cow: So, Candy would you like to come with me to look at the New Clock?

Candy: Sure!

(Mrs. Cow and Candy go to look at the Clock)

(Grandad Dog enters the Diner)

Grandad Dog: Hello Fellas.

Grandpa Pig and Mr. Zebra: Hello Grandad Dog!

Grandad Dog: I would like to enlist your help in finding Sgt. Wolverine, He escaped from Jail.

Grandpa Pig and Mr. Zebra: Sure!

Mr. Zebra: I have no delieveries to make to-day!

(the scene switches to Mr. Fox's Shop, where Peppa is helping him with something over the Radio)

Peppa: Alright F-Fellow Citizens! I am Peppa Pig! Me and Mr. Fox would like to broadcast a Update about the Big D-Dome Thing.

Mr. Fox: Yes.The Dome has been recently viewed by me and apperantly nothing has changed.Except the Fact that it is still there.Also, My Shop is Open 24 Hours a Day! Feel Free to Come By Anytime! We've Got Everything!

Peppa: Goodbye!

(They finish and then Peppa spots Edmond running down the Street)

Peppa: Goodbye Mr. Fox!

Mr. Fox: Goodbye Peppa!

(Peppa runs down the street and catches up to Peppa)

Peppa: Edmond, Why are you running? and What From?

Edmond: Uh, I Gotta Go, They do Say That Running keeps 90% of the Body Active.Goodbye!

(Edmond continues running away)

Peppa: There's something funny going on with him.I'm gonna follow him!

(the scene then switches to The DIner)

Pedro: Ah! Thank Goodness! Mrs. Cow's Diner!

(The Diner has several People in it)

(Pedro sits when suddenly he sees Grandad Dog come in, Followed by Mr. Zebra and Grandpa Pig)

Grandad Dog: I Knew It'd Get Crowded Around Lunch Time! Wasn't I right boys?

Grandpa Pig and Mr. Zebra: Yes!

Grandad Dog: Alright Listen Up! (Everyone turns and looks at Grandad Dog) Sgt. Wolverine has escaped custody and I am Orgainizing a Search Party to Go Out and Find Him.Any Volunteers?

(A Gray Goat and a Yellow Cheetah raise their hands)

Grandad Dog: Alright.Anyone else?

(Everyone else looks scared)

Townsperson Horse: Ya See, The Thing is We'd all go, And as much as We hate Sgt. Wolverine, We're too scared of him to go.Am I right Everyone?

(Everyone else in the DIner nods their Heads)

Grandad Dog: Cowards! There's Gotta At least Be Someone Else who will help and-

Pedro: (raises his hand nervously) I'll Go!

Grandad Dog: You? Young Pedro? You Want To Help?

Pedro: (nervously) Yes! I would like to give Mr. Wolverine apiece of my mind!

Grandad Dog: (laughs) I like your enthusiasm.Come On and Join Us!

(Pedro Gets Up and Goes Over To Them)

Grandad Dog: Alright, Fellas, Let's Move Out!

(Grandad Dog,Grandpa Pig,Mr.Zebra,The Unnamed Gray Goat and Cheetah,and Pedro all set out to find Mr. Wolverine)

(The scene switches to Edmond, who has found the Tunnels but is unaware Peppa is following him)

Edmond: What a Dark Place! At least I am Not a Nocturnal Bat!

Peppa: (Silently laughs)

(The scene then switches to Danny's House)

Danny: So, Uh, Suzy would you like some Lemonade?

Suzy: Sure

(Danny gets up and pours some Lemonade and gives it to Suzy)

Suzy: (Drinks It) That's Good.

Danny: (smiles proudly)

(Suddenly a Knock is heard at the Door)

Danny: Come In!

(Freddy Comes in with Shelia Sheltie and Abraza Antelope)

Freddy: Danny: We Were Wondering If We could use the Generator?

Danny: Sure!

(Freddy operates at while the Girls sit in 2 Chairs)

Freddy: I hope you don't mind, Danny, I invited some other people over for a Party.

Danny: Sounds Fantastic

Freddy: Wow.This is Gonna Be Some Party!

Danny: Yeah! (Cheers)

(the scene switches to Grandad Dog and his Search Party who are in the Woods hunting for Mr. Wolverine)

Grandad Dog: Sgt. Wolverine, Come Out, Come Out Wherever you Are!

Gray Goat: Shhh! Be vewy vewy quiet! We're Hunting For Wargent Woolverine! (laughs)

Grandad Dog: Shhhhhh! Be Quiet! Or He'll Run Away If he Hears Us!

(the Search Party continues to search when all of a sudden they are attacked)

Mr. Wolverine: Gotcha Now! Idiots!

Grandad Dog: FIRE!!!!!!

(The Search Party pull out their Guns and Fire but Mr. Wolverine hides behind a Bush and avoids getting shot)

(Then Mr. Wolverine silently puts his Gun through the Bush when know one is looking and shoots Mr. Zebra in the Leg)

Mr. Zebra: AHHHHHHHH! (Mr. Zebra falls to the Ground Injured)

Grandpa Pig: Ah! (Grandpa Pig gets down and examines his Wound) I better get him back to Town)

Grandad Dog: Yeah I think you need too.That Wound looks back

Gray Goat and Cheetah: We'll Help You Too!

Grandad Dog: What!? Your Abaonding us Too!?!?

Gray Goat: Yeah I'm Scared!

Cheetah: And so am I!

(Mr. Wolverine appears from the Bush)

Mr. Wolverine: And You Have a Right To Be! And Ya'll best stay away from me unless you want to end up like your friend there! And Next Time It's Not Gonna Be a Leg I Shoot! (Mr. Wolverine runs off into the Woods)

Grandpa Pig: Alright Let's Go Guys! (Grandpa Pig,The Gray Goat, and The Cheetah carry Mr. Zebra back to Town)

Mr. Zebra: (As They Carry Him Away) Wo is Me!

Grandad Dog: Alright.It looks like it's just you and me Pedro! Let's Go!

Pedro: (Nervously) Alright S-Sir (The two head off in the Direction that Mr. Wolverine went)

(the scene switches to Peppa and Edmond in the Tunnels)

Edmond: (See's a Small Hole) Finally! I'm out of this thing for good and-

(He sees that it it Just Another Tunnel and that the Dome goes Deeper)

Edmond: Nooooooooo! (Edmond accidently drops his Flashlight)

(Edmond is about to pick it up when Peppa stops him)

Peppa: Don't Pick It Up!

Edmond: Why? Uh-oh

(The Flashlight explodes)

Edmond Oh....AGHAHAHAHA! (Edmond angrily punches the Dome several TImes before stopping to breath)

Edmond: Uh-Oh.I just realized something!

Peppa: What is It?

Edmond: No Light! And the Dome has cut through most of these Tunnels!

Peppa: Don't Worry.I have a Torch.

Edmond: That's a Relief.

(the scene swiches to Danny's House, where they are having a House Party)

Danny: Woah heres that one Part! The Funny Part!

(They are watching The Simpsons Movie)

Homer: (On the Movie) Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run!

(Everyone laughs)

Danny: That Homer Guy sure knows how to crack People Up! That's For Sure!

Freddy: That's all I'm say'in!

Homer: (On the Movie) Rest! Rest! Run! Run! Okay! I know that we've all had a Rough Day but I'm sure we can put that all behind us and-(gets bitten by a Dog) AGH! Not My Whipping Arm!

Danny and Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Danny: Man, This Is a Great Movie! It sure shows our Situation!

Freddy: I agree with you on that!

Simon: What's so Funny About This? It's Stupid! I'd rather be watching American Dad! (goes to the Pantry and eats a cookie)

Freddy: You know, Danny, I wouldn't mention the seizure to Suzy.

Danny: Alright I want.

(The scene switches back to Edmond and Peppa)

Peppa: You know Edmond, I once wrote a Book and Mummy Pig submitted it to a Book Compettion but it was Denied.

Edmond: Oh.Sorry about that.

Peppa: Thanks.

(The scene switches back to Danny's House Party)

Henry Horse: (prepares to plug his phone up to the Generatorbut is stopped by Simon Squirrel) Hey! What are you doing?!

Simon: You must pay 10$ to plug your phone up to this Generator! This is a Big Kids Generator! Not a Little Kids Generator!

Henry Horse: Fine! (he angrily hands him a 10$ bill and walks away)

(Simon continues to do this to other people and Danny finally has had enough)

Danny: Alright! It's Time to Stop Sim-

Suzy: (Steps in Front of Simon angrily) You need to leave!

SImon: I don't think so! I'm not gonna admit defeat just like that bad guy in the movie is about to do right now!

Russ Cargill: (On the Movie) We'll always leave them laughing, Goodbye Sir! (He aims his shotgun and prepares to shoot but is hit with a Boulder from behind by a Baby)

Simon: WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR! HE SHOULD HAVE WON! BUT I'M GONNA WIN ALRIGHT! (He angrily grabs Suzy"s Hand)

Danny: Stop It! You need to leave! Right Now!

SImon: FINE! BUT REMEMBER THIS! AMERICAN DAD IS BETTER! (Simon angrily leaves in a Fit of Rage)

Danny: Goodthing He's Gone! Now let's (sees that the Generator is Overloaded) Let's GO!

(Everyone quickly evacuates the house and leaves)

(the scene switches back to Edmond and Pedro)

Edmond: I blame the appearance of the Dome on Pedro! He attacked me for no Reason! Just Look! (he shows Peppa his Bruises) He's a Pyschopath!

Peppa: Well, I think he's still nice.Wait look the Exit!

Edmond: What a Relief!

(the 2 exit the Tunnel and leave)

(the scene switches back to Grandad Dog and Pedro, who are still looking)

Grandad Dog: Where in the World is He!?!?! He couldn't have-

(He is cut off when all of a sudden Mr. Wolverine emerages from a Bush)

Mr. Wolverine: I suggest you drop the Gun Grandad Dog! Or Else I will Shoot!

Grandad Dog: FIne! (Grandad Dog drops his Gun)

Mr. Wolverine: I suggest you drop yours too, Boy!

Pedro: (who is holding a toy gun) Uhh...It doesn't even fire t-that far!

Mr. Wolverine: Still! I suggest you drop it or I will Fire!

Pedro: N-Nope Will not D-Drop!

Mr. Wolverine: FIne! If that's the way You want it! Well, at least you'll be laughing when I Fire!

Pedro: (Stands his Guard)

Mr. Wolverine: Goodbye Pony Boy! Oh, and just to let you know, I didn't learn this In Harvard Law School! But Mr. Dog Over there will go before you! Both of You Refused to Give Up So Now It Is The END OF YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Or should i say BOTH OF YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (He prepares to pull the Trigger on Grandad Dog but he is shot dead from behind by Mrs. Zebra)

Mrs. Zebra: (breaths heavily) He's Gone.For Good! And Justice for Officer Deer has been served!

Grandad Dog: M-Mrs. Zebra You saved M-Me

Pedro: (nervously) A-And you saved m-me!

Mrs. Zebra: It's all in a Days Work!

Grandad Dog: Alright, Let's Get Back to Town.

(They get back to Town later and Grandad Dog is pleased)

Grandad Dog: Well Mrs. Zebra, I must say, I was wrong before about your capabilities.So I, Grandad Dog, appoint you the new sheriff of Peppatown!

Mrs. Zebra: Wow! Thank You, Grandad Dog!

Grandad Dog: You are Welcome.We'll just need to get you some Deputies.

Mrs. Zebra: That sounds great Grandad Dog!

(the scene switches to back to Danny's House)

Danny: Thank you for helping me fix the Generator, Suzy

Suzy: Your Welcome Danny.It's the least I could do after that Awful Simon ruined the party

Danny: Yeah.I know he's such a Jerk.

Suzy: Yeah.Oh and also thanks for standing up for me!

Danny: You're Welcome.

(Someone knocks on the Door)

Danny: Come In!

(Candy Cat comes in)

Candy: Oh there you are, Suzy, I was woried about you.

Suzy: I was fine, I just came to this party.(Suzy touches Danny)

(They both fall on the floor)

Suzy and Danny: Green Starts are falling, Green Stars are falling in Lines!

Candy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!

(the scene switches to Edmond, who has gone back into the Bomb Shelter)

Edmond: I have News.The Tunnels were a lost cause!

Penny: Oh sorry about that

Edmond: Well at least I tried!

Penny: I'll see if I can fix the wounds on your hands.

Edmond: Thanks!

(the scene then switches to the Funeral Home)

Grandad Dog: Grampy Rabbit!

Grampy Rabbit Yes? Oh No! Not Another One!

Grandad Dog: Yes.It's Another One!

Grampy Rabbit: Alright! Let's see e'm

(Grandad Dog pushes the casket with Mr. Wolverine in it to Grampy Rabbit, who looks at it)

Grampy Rabbit: I'll check the pockets. (Grampy Rabbit feels around and feels nothing, except for a old toothpick whch he takes out and puts it into a can)

Grandad Dog: So.How is he?

Grampy Rabbit: He's Clean.

Grandad Dog: Really?

Grampy Rabbit: Yep

Grandad Dog: That's Good.I best be on.Bye!

Grampy Rabbit: Bye! And Don't Forget Tomorrow! Remember CHEESE!

Grandad Dog: Yes! I know (Angrily leaves)

(The scene then switches to Peppa, who is talking to Pedro)

Peppa: So Pedro, Do you have any connections to Peppatown at all?

Pedro: Well, Uh, None, Except that I live here

Peppa: Oh, Okay

(Pedro leaves)

(After Pedro leaves, Peppa looks into a Bag that Pedro left behind, and finds a Address in it)

Peppa: 3121 Aberdeen St. Hmmmmm?

(Episode Ends)


	4. OutBreaks

(The scene opens up to Peppa, who is still looking at the address when suddenly she hears Pedro coming)

Peppa: Oh-No! (Peppa quickly hides It)

Pedro: Peppa, Are you feeling okay?

Peppa: Well, I do have sort of a Headache.

Pedro: Hmm.Maybe you need some some Asprin, My Mummy used to take it all the time when she had one, Maybe it will help you.

Peppa: I hope so.I don't think Mummy Pig has any at home.

Pedro: Oh. The Only Problem is, I think the Pharmicies closed.Maybe the Gas Station has Some.

Peppa: Maybe.Let's Go.

(Peppa goes home and Mummy Pig takes her to the Gas Station)

Mummy Pig: (To the Casher) Yes.I would like to buy these Asprins.

Casher: That We-ll be 25 Pounds Ma'am

Mummy Pig: 25 Pounds?!?!?!?!?!?!

Casher: It's all for a Good Cost!

Mummy Pig: Fine. (Gives the Casher 25 Pounds)

Casher: Thank You, Come Again!

Mummy Pig: Alright. (Her and Peppa leave the Store)

(Peppa later meets up with Pedro who is looking at the Dome)

Pedro: So Peppa, Did You Get Them?

Peppa: Yes, Thankfully.

Pedro: I've been watching the Outside Military all day!

Peppa: What are they doing?

Pedro: They're cleaning their blockades at the Perimemiter.

Peppa: Oh.

(The scene switches to a Angry Riot of Townspeople who are as mad as ever with The Military for abdoning them)

Townspeople: WE WANT OUT OF HERE MILITARY! YOU HEAR US!?! WE WANT OUT OF HERE! WE WANT OUT OF HERE!

(Mrs. Zebra comes running to stop them)

Mrs. Zebra: Would You All Just Stop?!?! They're Never Gonna Hear You! I suggest you all come down before this turns into something bigger!

Townsperson Goat: No! We Want Stop! WE WANT FREEDOM!

Townspeople: FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Grampy Rabbit comes running out of The Church)

Grampy Rabbit: Wait! Wait! I have a Story to Tell!

(The Townspeople turn around and look at Grampy Rabbit)

Grampy Rabbit: I believe, that The Dome has been sent by The Sea God Trition who did it for The God up there.Or He did it for King Neptune.Everyone else think so?

Townspeople: (stay silent for a Moment) FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Grampy Rabbit: I guess they didn't agree.

Townspeople: (start singing) ALL WE HAVE TO DO NOW IS TAKE THESE LIES AND MAKE THEM TRUE SOMEHOW! ALL WE HAVE TO SEE IS THAT I DON'T BELONG TO YOU! AND YOU DON'T BELONG TO ME! YEAH, YEAH

Peppa: Oh No! (Covers her ears)

Townspeople: FREEDOM, FREEDOM,FREEDOM YOU'VE GOTTA GIVE FOR WHAT YOU TAKE! FREEDOM,FREEDOM,FREEDOM YOU'VE GOTTA GIVE FOR WHAT YOU TAKE! HEAVEN KNOWS WE HAD SOME FUN BOY WHAT A KICK-

Peppa: UH! I Can't Take This Anymore! I'm Leaving!

Pedro: Peppa, where are you- Ahhhhh! (He sees the Townspeople rasing their hands in the Air)

Townspeople: WE WON THE RACE, GOT OUT OF PLACE! I WENT BACK HOME AND GOT A BRAND NEW FACE! FOR THE BOYS AT MV-

Grandad Dog: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?!?!?! 

(The Townspeople stop and look at Grandad Dog)

Grandad Dog: YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! ACTING LIKE THIS! GET IT THROUGH YOURSELVES! THEY CAN'T HEAR YOU!

(The Townspeople sadly nod and walk away)

Townsperson Dalmatian: Sorry! (walks away)

(Grandad Dog shakes is head and walks away)

Grandad Dog: Mrs. Zebra, Don't you think these Townspeople are getting out of Place?

Mrs. Zebra: Yes.They are.They all want out of this thing.

Gandad Dog: Yeah

Mrs. Zebra: But I think that over time they will get used to it and calm down and-Ah! (Mrs. Zebra colappses onto the Ground)

Grandad Dog: AH! HELP! (Grandad Dog leans over and sees that Pedro is the only remaining person left) Pedro!

(Pedro turns around, gasps, and runs over to them)

Grandad Dog: I think she's sick, We need to get her to the hospitial!

Pedro: Alright.

(Grandad Dog and Pedro take her in Grandad Dog's Truck to the Hospitial but it is so far away they are driving faster)

(the scene switches to Penny, still in the Bomb Shelter)

(Edmond opens the door and comes in)

Edmond: I've got something! (Brings in a Dress)

Penny: What is That?!?!?!?

Edmond: Yours.

Penny: Okay

Edmond: Alright I'm gonna straighten it around

Penny: Alright.

(Edmond turns around and Penny picks up a Pair of scissors and prepares to knock him out)

(Penny hits him over the head but he turns around and attacks her)

Edmond: I Don't Think So!

Penny: AHH!

Edmond: (Angrily) Now Stay! (prepares to leave)

Penny: Edmond, please let me out!

Edmond: Sorry.Can't happen.

Penny: Why Not?!?!

Edmond: You can leave when you are ready, but not before. (Edmond closes the door and leaves)

(The scene switches to Peppa who is looking for the address on the computer until she finds it)

Peppa: Ha! I found it!

(But Peppa discovers that the Address is in Queens, New York, which is in America)

Peppa: What?!?!?!? Now I'll never find it with us stuck inside of this Dome!

(Peppa then remembers that Mr. Fox has a Satelite that Might could send a Message to the Address)

(Peppa immiedatly rides her bike to Mr. Fox's House)

(But when Peppa gets their she discovers that Yemen Yak's Car is in Mr. Fox's Yard)

Peppa: Hmm? (Knocks on the Door)

(Mr. Fox answers the door)

Mr. Fox: Hello Peppa!

Peppa: Hello Mr. Fox! Umm, what's Yemen Yak's Car doing in your yard?

Mr. Fox: He sold it to me.

Peppa: Oh.

Mr. Fox: So what is it you need?

Peppa: I was wondering if you could send a Message to a address?

Mr. Fox: What's the Address?

Peppa: 3121 Abredeen St. Queens, New York.

Mr. Fox: Alright.I'll see if I can.Let me just go get my satelite and- Ahhh! (Mr. Fox collapses onto the Ground)

Peppa: Ahh! HELPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(the scene switches to the Peppatown Hospital where, Mrs. Sheep has taken Suzy, and Danny there after the seizures happened)

Mrs. Sheep: Doctor, I would like a X-Ray done, a Pyschological Test done,and a vaxine done

Nurse. Opossum: I afraid Ma'm that our eqiupment is limited, And that our Hospitial is Understaffed.

Mrs. Sheep: I'll do the Tests Myself!

Nurse. Opossum: Alright.

Danny: (spots Edmond) E-Edmond have you seen Ppenny?

Edmond: Nope.Haven't seen her recently.

Danny: Oh. (Danny catches up with the Sheeps)

Candy: (is helping some of the Patients) There you go Mr.

Older Goat: T-Thannk You.

(Grandad Dog and Pedro come into the Hospitial with Mrs. Zebra, And as they do, Peppa comes in with Mr. Fox)

Grandad Dog: Help! She needs Quick Medical Attention!

(Other Townspeople began to arrive as well)

Several Townspeople: Help! Help!

Grandpa Pig: Yard Accident! Help!

(All of the Avaliable Doctors and Nurses are overwhelmed at this sight)

(The scene switches to Penny, who is still stuck inside Edmond's Bomb Shelter)

Penny: HELPP! HELPPPPP! HELPPP! MEEEEEEEEE! (Penny starts banging on the walls and causes a Water Pipe to break)

Penny: UH-OH! HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!! (Penny runs into another wall getting ready to bang but instead ends up knocking herself out as the Room starts to Flood)

(The scene switches back to the Hospitial)

Daddy Pig: Nurse! I have a Scratch!

(A Nurse comes quickly and puts a Band-Aid on his Scratch)

Daddy Pig: Ah! That's Better! (Daddy Pig sighs)

(Mrs. Sheep is drawing blood from Danny and Suzy, to see what caused the Seizure, and preforms the EEG)

Mrs. Sheep: Alright, Well, nothing in the EEG Test came back negative so now I guess I'll do the Vacine Test, and then the-)

Grandad Dog: Mrs. Sheep, Go and see if you can treat other patients.I don't want to lose the entire town in one day.

Nurse. Opossum: Yes that would be helpful.

Mrs. Sheep: Alright.I'll go.

(the scene switches to the hall, where Peppa is Asking Pedro things)

Peppa: Pedro, How do you know about The Address if you've never been to Queens before?

Pedro: Well, Uh, I gotta go. (Pedro walks away)

Peppa: But what about the- (Peppa is stopped by Mrs. Sheep)

Mrs. Sheep: Peppa, I think you might have the symptoms of what we were suspecting.

Peppa: Oh, That's not good.I need Medicine (Mrs. Sheep takes Peppa to a Room)

(the scene switches to Mrs. Zebra, who is talking to someone)

Mrs. Zebra: Isn't your name Grelda Goat?

Grelda Goat: Yes that's me

Mrs. Zebra: I remember you from a long time ago, you used to own the "Stock N Shop" right?

Grelda Goat: Yeah, I used to own that, Before I retired

Mrs. Zebra: I remember you from there, because I used to go there a lot.

Grelda Goat: Oh Yeah.I remember.

Mrs. Zebra: Yup.

Grelda Goat: Do you think that it's the Dome that's causing the Sickness?

Mrs. Zebra: I'm afraid I don't.

(Mrs. Sheep checks in on them)

Mrs. Sheep: I think I finally figuried it out.It's Meningitis

(Mrs. Zebra and Grelda Goat gasp)

(the scene switches to Grandad Dog and Pedro)

Grandad Dog: Pedro, Let's Go Get Antibiotics for all these people.

Pedro: That sounds like a good plan!

(Before they leave, Grandad Dog gives Edmond his gun)

Grandad Dog: Edmond, Make Sure nobody leaves this premises so that the Disease can't spread.

Edmond: Alright, You got it Boss!

(the scene switches to Penny, who is starting to wake up from knocking out)

Penny: Urrumh...(sees that the Bomb Shelter is Flooding) AHHHHHHHHHH!

(Penny gets up and quickly tries to fix the Pipe but is unsuccsesfull)

(The scene switches back to the Hospitial)

(Peppa has gotten up and goes over to Mr. Fox)

Peppa: Mr. Fox?

Mr. Fox: (Drowsy) Umfhhhh.......Store fuls........Y-Yes?

Peppa: Yemen Yak's Car?

Mr. Fox: (Drowsy) duhstfultafa.........we the Big Fish of...gabble-gabble- hugga bugga m-munster!....and di dite do dat duna dish...........kumb-humbssss........Yemne Yak........the f-forest w-woods.......n-nears.....the.....crushsss......ssiggghts....ffights of the dumb headed.........vatsssssssssssss..........zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Peppa: Yemen Yak, woods,near the crash sight? Oh. (sees Mrs. Sheep coming) I'd better get back to bed. (Peppa gets back into bed)

Mr. Fox: opppppppennnn.....twenty-f-four hours a daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (falls back to sleep)

(Grandad Dog and Pedro arrive at the Pharmacy, but discovers that it has been looted)

Grandad Dog: Ah, Rats, They got here before us! Crazy Town People! They'll do anything for Health Issues!

Pedro: That's the truth.

(the scene switches back to the hospitial)

Candy: I'm worried that people are not getting enough medicine! (Candy looks around and sees all the sick people) Gosh.

(the scene switches to Mrs. Zebra's and Grelda Goat's Room)

Mrs. Zebra: M-Mrs. Sheep.

Mrs. Sheep: Yes?

Mrs. Zebra: f-Fever Highers...

Mrs. Sheep: Gosh, Your Right, Yours And Grelda's have risen higher!

Grelda Goat: At west we' striedss..

(Mrs. Sheep realizes there's only one bottle of Anti-Biotics left)

Mrs. Sheep: Oh No!

Mrs. Zebra and Grelda Goat: W-What happened?

Mrs. Sheep: There's only bottle of Anti-Biotics Left!

Grelda Goat: Give Thems to Mrs. Zebra instead of me.She needs them more than I do.

Mrs. Zebra: (gasps) But what about you?

Grelda Goat: I'll's be FIne.You n-need them more than m-mes...

(the scene switches to the entrance of the Hospiital, where Peppa is begging Edmond to let out)

Peppa: Edmond! Let me out of the Building! Yemen Yak might be in Trouble!

Edmond: Nope.Nope.Nope. Everyone Stays! No One Goes! Boss's Orders!

Peppa: But I Think He Might Be in the Woods near the Crash SIght and-

Edmond: Wait a Minute! Did you say, Woods near the Crash SIght?

Peppa: Yes!

Edmond: I saw Pedro in the Woods near the Crash Sight! It was like 90 minutes before the Interaltoxic Dome came down.

Peppa: Thank You! (Peppa runs back down the hallway)

(Peppa steals a Doctor's Clearance Card to get out the Back Entrance)

(The scene switches to Grandad Dog and Pedro, inside the Looted Pharmacy)

Grandad Dog: You know something Pedro, I think just one person took all of the Medicine! I mean cause look! If a Crazy Mob of People broke into this Pharmacy and stole all of the Medicine, how come they didn't take anythng else? I mean, Ever since this Dome came down, Everyone's been wanting Supplies and Food and Everything! So it seems to me that this is a One Man's Job since the Medicine is the only thing that is gone and everything else has not been touched!

Pedro: Well, There is something else gone

Grandad Dog: What is it?

Pedro: All of the Cheese from the Freezer Section, and all the Cheese from the Hamburger Aisle is Gone!

Grandad Dog: All of the cheese gone? Hmmmmm? (Under his breath) Grampy Rabbit!

Pedro: They also must have had a Large Vehicle!

Grandad Dog: (Under his breath) I think Grampy Rabbit, also might have one of them, Jeep Grand Cherokees!

Pedro: I just can't believe this happened!

Grandad Dog: Yeah.It's Horrible! And I know who did it!

Pedro: Who?

Grandad Dog: Grampy Rabbit!

Pedro: You think? well it sort of makes sense it was him. I mean 1. He likes Cheese 2. he has a bg vehicle, or at least I think so and It was him!

Grandad Dog: We have to stop him!

(Grandad Dog and Pedro quicky leave the Looted Pharmacy and head for the church)

(At The Church Grampy Rabbit is preparing to burn the Medicine)

Grampy Rabbit: I believe this will stop all those hurting souls! Once, I sacrifice this Medicine, The Entire Town will be cured and everyone will be better! (Grampy Rabbit llights the Fire Place and gets ready to throw it in but sings first) ohh say can you see! By the Dawn's Early Light! What we so proudly hailed at the Light! The Dawn, The Light The Dawn, The Light,The Dawn,The Light!!!!!! The Home, of the Brave! Where The Stripes and Stars are still there! The Stars, The Stripes,The Stars,The,Stripes,The Stars,The Stripes! And Now.....We Say.....Goodbyee!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Grampy Rabbit picks up all of the Medicine and prepares to drop it in the Fireplace but is stopped when the Church doors swing open)

Grandad Dog: STOP! DROP THE MEDICINE! NOW!

Pedro: (Nervously) Y-Yeah Grampy Rabbit! There are Sick People who need it! So Drop it Now!

Grampy Rabbit: (Drops the Medicine) But I was only t-trying a Virtiual Sacrifice! I Learned it from the Bible and The Seamen's Bible Book! But look, I got Cheese! And lots of it to!

(Grandad Dog and Pedro rush over and retrieve all of the Medicine, even some that had alrealy fell into the Fire)

(Grandad Dog and Pedro get back in the car with the Medicine and drive toward the Hospitial)

Grampy Rabbit: At least I still have Me Cheese! (Grampy Rabbit picks up a Big Piece of Cheese and eats it) Mmmmmmmmmmmm! Delicious!

(the scene switches back to the hospitial, where Mrs. Zebra is beginning to wake up after being treated)

Mrs. Zebra: Mmmmmmm.....(Wakes Up) Oh, I musta woke up.

Grelda Goat: oh, Glad to see you woke up Mrs. Zebra

Mrs. Zebra: Thank You Grelda

Grelda Goat: Y-Your Welcome.....Y-you know Mrs. Zebra...When I used to own the 'Stock N Shop" you were one of the best c-customers I had..........I think t-that you will be a g-good leader of the Community.....In t-the Future..........An-d will make many disoveries.....and help.....others....y-you a-are.a.good.....person....mr-s. zebra...remember...t-that.....(passes)

Mrs. Zebra: (sighs) Goodbye Grelda.Thanks for helping me recover.

(the scene switches to Peppa, who has gone back to the Woods near the Crash Sight)

Peppa: Oh My! it looks like there's been a Fight here! (Peppa discovers signs of a Fight, which are footprints,broken tree branches, and a Dirty Handprint on a Tree) Yeah There's Definently been a Fight here!

(the scene switches to the hospitial,where all of the townspeople have formed a big crowd and are wanting out of the Hospitial and overwhelming Edmond)

Townspeople: WE WONT OUT! WE WON'T OUT! WE WANT OUT! WE! WON'T! OUT! WE WANT OUT! WE WONT OUT! WE WONT OUT! WE WONT OUT! WE WONT OU-

Edmond: NO! I Can't Let You Out! THIS'LL MAKE YOU ALL BE QUIET! (Edmond Pulls out Grandad Dog's Gun and fires a Warning Shot)

Townspeople: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (They all start paninking)

(Mrs. Zebra enters the Room)

Edmond: All Right! All Right Calm Down! Calm Down! (Edmond manages to calm himself down without going hysterical)

(The Townspeople continue panicking)

Edmond: All Right Everyone! I have something to say! (Everyone turns and looks at Edmond) Please Everyone! I'm begging you all! Please! Calm Down and Trust My Boss and Each Other! Please!

(All the Townspeople stop paninking and calm down)

(Edmond puts the Gun Down and leaves the room)

(The Crowd Chooses to stay and all calm down and get back to what they were doing)

(The scene switches to Peppa, who is finding things on the Ground)

Peppa: Wow! this Ring belonged to Yemen Yak and so did this Picture! And this did as well! And this!- Yeemne Yak! T-there you a-re where ae you!!? (Peppa starts hallcinating and finally collapsses)

(the scene switches back to the Hospitial where Danny and Suzy are talking about how the Seizuers happened)

Suzy: Didn't the Last Seizuer happen when we touched?

Danny: Yeah.It did.And we were daying something funny and weird.

Suzy: Yeah.Hey, I have a Idea! we'll set up a camera and see if when we touch it happens again!

Danny: That sounds like a Good Idea!

(Danny and Suzy set up the Camera, then they touch, and almost immideatetly have seizuers)

(the scene switches to the Entrance of the hospitial, where Grandad Dog and Pedro, have returned to the hospitial with the Medicine and Anti-Biotics)

Pedro: I wander where Peppa is?

(Grandad Dog shrugs)

Pedro: I'll go ask Mr. Fox.Maybe he knows.

(Pedro goes over to Mr. Fox's Bed, where he is still drowsy)

Pedro: Mr. Fox, Do you know where Peppa is?

Mr. Fox: (Drowsy) Ummmhegeerrr......ganda da hubba......mumfamummumfaumfuamfufmuamums....we'sss........ics.....tytyrth.d...............da big band sparked......messs...........humbahumhubahha................frutserfry pancakes...............ares......goods.......i's.....like ...........Pig-Fil-A..........mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm......'craner......the......craneser mannn.................

Pedro: (confused) I guess you don't?

Mr. Fox: (still drowsy) kerrrt...............pedro.........don't worrys...pedro.....Yemmen.....Yak...can'ts idenifty..........yous.....since....he's....left......town.............................d-................................dont's.......w....worrys.............ty......ktsssss.............xexquev........zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

(the scene switches back to Danny and Suzy, who are watching the Video)

Danny and Suzy: (On the Video) Green Stars are falling, Green Stars are falling in Lines (On the Video Danny gets up and shushes the camera)

Danny: I don't remember doing that!

Suzy: I guess we said "Green Stars are falling in lines"?

Danny: I guess so.

Suzy: Let's not tell anyone about this.

Danny: Yeah, I don't think the Dome wants us too.

(the scene switches to Pedro, who is still searching for Peppa)

(Pedro goes to Edmond)

Pedro: Edmond, Have you seen Peppa?

Edmond: Yeah, she left for the Woods near the Crash Sight a hour ago.

Pedro: Thanks!

(Pedro leaves and takes Edmond's Mini-Bike and drives to the Woods near the Crash Sigh)

(Pedro finds Peppa collasped and takes her back to the hospitial)

(The scene switches to Mrs. Zebra, who is talking to Grandad Dog)

Mrs. Zebra: Grandad Dog, while you were gone, Edmond stood up and calmed the Entire Town!

Grandad Dog: Wow! I'd never thought he could have done that! (Grandad Dog goes to Edmond)

Edmond: Hello Boss

Grandad Dog: Edmond, Mrs. Zebra told me what you did while I was gone, and I am proud.And I think that you should pursue law Enforcement as a Career!

Edmond: You thnk so? Gee, Thanks!

Grandad Dog: You're Welcome!

(the scene switches to Peppa, who is waking up)

Peppa: (sees Pedro) Pedro, What really happened with Yemen Yak?

Pedro: (Nervously) Well you see, Yemen, he kept making threats at me and kept saying he was gonna throw dirt at people and he came at me and I backed away and then armed myself until he backed away.

Peppa: Oh.So what happened to him?

Pedro: He left Town.

Peppa: Oh I see.

(the scene switches to Mrs. Sheep and Suzy, who are getting ready to go to The Nearby Hampton Inn)

Danny: (Overhears that they are going to the Hampton Inn) You know, you can come stay at my house.

Mrs. Sheep: Okay.Thanks.We'd appreciate it.I'll be right back!

(Mrs. Sheep goes into the Hospitial and gets some Insulin)

Suzy: Mummy, What is that For?

Mrs. Sheep: I'm just worried that the Dome's gonna last forever.But (puts it back) let's go.

(The scene then switches to Edmond, who is taking Mrs. Zebra back to the Police Station)

(When they get back to the Police Station, Mrs Zebra congradulates Edmond)

Mrs. Zebra: You know, Edmond, I would like to congradulate you on saving so many lives today by peacefully keeping the Quarantine.And that is why I would like to make you my new- (pulls a Badge out of her desk) Deputy!

Edmond: Oh My! Yes! Thank You, Mrs. Zebra! I am a Clever Clogs! (trumpets and then takes the Badge and puts it on his chest and smiles proudly)

(the scene then switches to Grandad Dog, who is returning home)

Grampy Rabbit: Hello!

Grandad Dog: Oh, Hello Grampy Rabbit.Why are you here?

Grampy Rabbit: I would like to share my half of our Dealings.And then Cheese! Oh Cheese!

Grandad Dog: Alright.I'll be right back.(Grandad Dog goes to the back of the house and pulls out Cheese when he suddenly hears something outside) Huh?

(Grandad Dog goes outside and discovers the yelling is coming from the shelter)

Grandad Dog: I wonder who's in there? (Grandad Dog opens the shelter and descends into it and finds Penny Dog)

Penny: Thank Goodness Grandad Dog! Finally SOMEONE has come!

(Grandad Dog looks surprised and confused)

(Episode ends)


	5. Blues On Blues

(The episode starts off with Grandad Dog, when he finds Penny in the shelter)

Grandad Dog: How'd You Get Here?!?!

Penny: Edmond, locked me up!

Grandad Dog: No he Didn't!, That's a Lie! Edmond would never do such a Thing! And even though Penny I am like your step-guardian or something like that, I still don't believe you!

Penny: But-(Grandad Dog angrily closes the Door)

(the scene switches to the Military outside, who have a Big Banner up, which says "Visitors Day")

(Soon, People who are all stuck inside the dome, come together with all the people on the outside of it, despite being seperated, however they have just seen the sign, and are preparing to go)

(the scene then switches to Grandad Dog, who is talking to Grampy Rabbit)

Grampy Rabbit: Grandad Dog! I'm getting something from my Hearing Aid!

Grandad Dog: What?!?!?!?

Grampy Rabbit: Yes! (listens closley)

Voice of Unknown Source: MOSK,MOSK,MOSK,MOSK,WAIT! MOAB! MOAB! MOAB! MOAB! IT IS MOAB!

Grampy Rabbit: Grandad Dog! They are Saying MOAB! In the Bible,MOAB was a Dangerous Place! And also, King Triton fought off a Dangerous Monster called the MOAB! King Triton is speaking to Me!

Grandad Dog: (Angrily) I think you've finally lost it, Grampy Rabbit! If I were you, I'd check the batteries in my Hearing Aid!

Grampy Rabbit: Wait! They keep saying MOAB over and Over! I think King Triton is warning us of a Upcoming Disaster! We Must Take Shelter, Or Else The Great Sea Gods Above will send a Disaster that will trigger the Fate of Us All! Even Cheese! I can't live without Cheese! We must Tell Everyone! Or else, We'll all be Goners!

Grandad Dog: (Angrily) I'm Tired of Hearing This Stuff! I suggest you turn off that hearing Aid, or I will! (He angrily walks away)

Grampy Rabbit: We Must Warn Them! We Cannot Hide From The Sea Gods! We Must Warn Them of This! We Must Now! We Don't Know How Much Time We Might Have Left!

(The scene then switches to Visitors Day, Where everyone is writing messages to their Friends and Family Ouside of the Dome)

Mrs. Zebra: (Holds up a Sign that says "Your brother has passed.He will be Greatly Missed, He was a Great Man)

Mr. Deer's Brother: (Holds Up Another Sign that says "How did it happen?")

Mrs. Zebra: (Holds up a Sign that says "He was shot by a Enraged and Pyshotic Officer")

Mr. Deer's Brother: (Holds Up a Sign that says "Thank You for telling me that.I will miss him as well")

Mrs. Zebra: (Holds up a Sign that says "You have my deepest sympathy")

Peppa: (Holds up a Sign to Yemen Yak's Sister that says "Have You Heard From Yemen?"

Yemen Yak's Sister: (Holds Up a Note that Yemen Yak left which says: I am sorry, but I am tired of Peppatown, it has made me mad, and I'm done with it, I'm Going somewhere else, to the Islands Down Under, Goodbye)

Suzy Sheep: (Holds up a Sign to Mr. Sheep which says "Miss You")

Mr. Sheep: (Holds up a Sign that says "Miss you as well")

Pedro: (Holds up a Sign to Mrs. Pony, whch says "I miss you.I hope you are okay and fine."

Mrs. Pony: (Holds Up a Sign that says "I am okay and doing good")

Pedro: (Holds up a Sign that says "Thank You, That's Good")

Mr. Fox: (Holds up a Sign to his sister that says "It is not the same without you.I am having Good Business, with my shop")

Mr. Fox's Sister: (Holds up a Sign that says "That's Good".I miss you as well"

(Grampy Rabbit then runs up)

Grampy Rabbit: People of Peppatown! There is a Sign that King Triton is Preparing Us For The Disaster Known as "MOAB" I suggest Everyone Take Cover, or Else, We Will All Be Doomed! And We Must Prepare Quickly before it strikes and-

Grandad Dog: (Angrily) Will You Shut Up?!?!?!? You are Going to Scare These People Half to Death!!!!! You should be Ashamed of Yourself! Such a Foolish Outburst that has nothing to do with anything important about anything! At least They Have Trust In Me!

Grampy Rabbit: Just to let you know, Grandad Dog, I am DONE with the Brick Business! It is Nothing to me Anymore! And I have made peace with Triton! Besides, Cheese Is Betterer Now than it Used to Be!

Grandad Dog: No!!! You may be threw with it, But I'm Not! These People will Keep believing in me for all it's worth! Just to Let You Know That-

Grampy Rabbit: (Angrily) No! You listen to me! You may have fooled some of these people into thinking You're some kind of leader, But Nobody's Gonna Follow you anywhere, ever, when they hear exactly who you are.

Grandad Dog: WHAT?!?!?!? What are you talking about?!?!?!?!

Grampy Rabbit: I'll give you one day to confess your sins to the Town or I will! And then we will see what happens!

Grandad Dog: UH! (Angrily walks away)

Grampy Rabbit: Now for more cheese! (walks away)

Pedro: (sees a Soldier trying to talk to him) I can't hear you! Mrs. Cat!

(Mrs. Cat hears Pedro's Call and goes over to him)

Mrs. Cat: Yes?

Pedro; Do you think you can tell what he's saying?

Mrs. Cat: He is Saying "Something Big is Going Down, they told us to pull out after this, all of us."

Pedro: Oh?

Mrs. Cat: And now he is saying "They are going to leave after the Butterflies arrive"

Pedro: Oh?

Mrs. Cat: Okay, Now he's saying "I think they are launcing a Missile called MOAB, and it's going to destroy the dome, and possibly everyone inside it"

Pedro: Oh No! We must warn everyone! (Waves to the Solider" and mouths "Thanks")

Solider Goat: (Mouths "Your Welcome")

Mrs. Cat: Alright, I'll go tell everyone! (Mrs. Cat rushes over to some people and warns them)

Pedro: We must evacuate the premises immediately!

Daddy Pig: D'oh! Where are we gonna go?! There is nowhere that can keep us ALL safe!

Pedro: (rushes over to Grandad Dog) Grandad Dog?

Grandad Dog: Yes?

Pedro: The Military is planning to launch a Missile at the Dome! And they said it could kill all of us inside it!

Grandad Dog: Uh-oh! Alright! Everyone listen up!

(Everyone looks at Grandad Dog)

Grandad Dog: We all must take Shelter in the Cement Factory underneath the city! It is the Most Safiest Place There is! Edmond! You recruit additonal Officers! Select Simon as One! All Right, Everyone, Be safe! and be careful!

(Everyone nods their heads and start going toward the Cement Factory)

Peppa: I'll lead the Way!

George: Hom!

Grandad Dog: I'd better get back home! Quick!

(Grandad Dog runs very fast back toward his house)

(the scene then switches to Grampy Rabbit, who is sitting on the church steps watching all the people go by)

Grampy Rabbit: NOW you all believe me?! (laughs)

(As all of this is going on the song I need a hero starts playing)

Grandad Dog: (has finally got home and unlocks the shelter) GO! BE FREE!

Penny: Finally! Freedom! (Penny bolts out of the Shelter and runs far away)

Grandad Dog: I gotta go get to that Cement Factory! (As Grandad Dog prepares to leave Edmond runs up)

Edmond: WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Grandad Dog: I let her go!

Edmond: WHAT! THAT WASN"T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! (Edmond runs off) PENNY COME BACK!

Grandad Dog: (starts running for the Cement Factory) I gotta go seek shelter!

(At the Cement Factory, Everyone is going into it,)

Granny Pig: I sure hope this is safe down here!

Mr. Fox: I'm sure it will be! And don't worry I am prepared for the worst! (Mr. Fox pulls out a Shield from his bag) Nothing can withstand this!

Mummy Pig: ooh.That looks neat!

(the scene then switches to the Mr. Potato show on Tv)

Director: (Voice Only) C'mon! We gotta get out of here and into the Cement Factory! When I was outside visiting my family who are on the other side, I heard them shouting stuff about a Missile that's gonna hit this Dome!

Mr. Potato: That is Nonsense! We will all be sae right here! a Miss-Ile cannot hit zis this Place at all!

Director: (Voice Only) Oh Yeah?! You don't think a Missile is powerful enough to hit this Place?! Take a Look At This! (The Director turns on a tv that is right above Mr. Potato's Head on the Wall and turns it to a War Documentry on the History Channel)

(A Live Action Footage of Soliders are seen launching a Missile at Cuba)

Soliders: (On Tv) 10 Hut! (They Fire the Missile and it hits a Island near Cuba)

Narrarator: (On TV) And That,My Friends,Is What Lead to The Cuban Missile Crisis

Director: (Voice Only) (turns off TV) You Believe Me Now?!?!?

Mr. Potato: I guess now I'z do! Zat was Scary, and I don't want to get hit by a Miss-lle! We take Cover.........In Ze Potatocity!

Director: (Voice Only) What?!?!?!? Potatocity is not strong enough to-

Mr. Potato: We Take Cover In Potato City! (Mr. Potato runs outside and starts running for Potato City)

Director: (Voice Only) I'm Not Going to Potatocity! I'm Going to The Cement Factory! It's Safer! (The Director offscreen runs outside and then Mr. Potato spots him)

Mr. Potato: (who has gotten far enough to see Potatocity from a Distance and realizes it's not safe as it looks) Ummm....De-Rector! Wait Up! (Mr. Potato runs after the Director along with the Cast of The Mr. Potato Show)

(the scene switches to Danny and Suzy, who are searching for Penny)

Danny: Penny? Where Are You?

Suzy: Come Out!

(The scene then switches to Edmond, who has found Penny at her house)

Edmond: Penny, We must share what might be our last moments together!

Penny: Alright!

(the scene then switches back to the Cement Factory)

Mrs. Sheep: I must go and Find Suzy! I do not know where she is!

Simon: It is not safe out there.Dont Go! We Big Kids Stay Here!

Officer Racoon: Sorry, ma'm, but for your own safety, you have to stay here

Mrs. Sheep: Alright, Peppa,Pedro, Do you think you could go find ther?

Peppa and Pedro: Sure! (they start walking and calling out Suzy's Name)

(the scene then switches to the Director, and the Cast of The Mr. Potato Show, who are all inside the Cement Factory's Seperate Room)

Director: You changed your minds, Huh?

Mr. Potato: Yes We did.Potato city is not safe for hiding from a Miss-lle.

(the scene then switches to Danny and Suzy, who are sitting on a Rock)

Suzy: Well, Couldn't Find Her.

Danny: Yeah, Who knows where she is.

(The Missile then prepares to fire)

Danny: If we are going to die, I want this to be the last thing I do.

Suzy: What?

(He leans in and he and suzy kiss as the song Your My Angel starts playing and the Missile hits the Dome, but nothing happens)

(The scene then switches Underground, where everybody is looking up, wondering if the outside got destroyed)

Mr. Potato: (opens his eyes and sees that he and the Cast are fine) I told you Director that nothing would happen!

Director: (Voice Only) I guess you were right, this time!

Mr. Potato: (laughs)

Super Tomato: Hahahahahahahahahahah.

(the scene then switches to the People of Peppatown, who are still skeptical if anything happened)

Mr. Fox: What Just Happened?

Daddy Pig: Who knows.

(the scene then switches to the above ground of The Dome, where Grandad Dog is investigating the edge of it and looks at the aftermath and sees that Everything on the outside is destroyed, while everything on the inside is fine)

Grandad Dog: What happened?

Grampy Rabbit: Hello Grandad Dog!

Grandad Dog: (turns around) You came out as well?

Grampy Rabbit: Yes, King Triton and God told me to come out and see what happened for myself.Thankfully Everything is fine and now I'll have More Stories to Tell! And More Cheese!

Grandad Dog: What happened here?

Grampy Rabbit: King Triton saved us because I repented,and now you,Grandad Dog,It is time for you to repent.

Grandad Dog: Why should I? This Town is Mine.

Grampy Rabbit: I know you think that Peppatown belongs to you,and maybe it used to,But now it's time for you to repent and tell the Town the truth.

Grandad Dog: (Angrily) NEVER! I'LL NEVER DO THAT!

Grampy Rabbit: But Grandad Dog, can't you see that I saw the sign,and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign, life is demanding,without understanding, I saw the sign,and it opened up my eyes,I saw the sign,No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong,But where do you belong?,I,under the clear moon for so many years,I've wondered who you are,How could a person like you bring me joy?,Under the Pale Moon where I see lots of stars,It's enough,enough' and now it's time for you to repent Grandad Dog!

Grandad Dog: (irritated) No! And For Pete's Sake Shut Up!

Grampy Rabbit: Grandad Dog, come on, I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign.And Cheese.And now You must look forward and apologize and repent for all the bad things you have done! It's time to move on!

Grandad Dog: (Enraged) That's It! AND FOR PETE'S SAKE SHUT UP! (Grandad Dog angrily grabs Grampy Rabbit and puts him against the dome, electrocuting him because of his hearing aid)

Grampy Rabbit: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Grampy Rabbit falls into the ground unconscious) 

Grandad Dog: And that's that! (He looks over the unconscious body with anger and then presumbably walks away)

(Episode ends)


	6. The Endless Thrive

Mrs. Zebra: (gasps when she sees Grampy Rabbit's body) Oh No! (she rushes over and discovers that he is gone) I wonder what happened?

Granpa Pig: Uh, Grandad Dog?

Grandad Dog: Yes, Grandpa Pig?

Grandpa Pig: Are we safe? I mean, look what happened to him! (points to Grampy Rabbit's Body) What are gonna do?

Grandad Dog: Alright, Just Calm Down! Look I'm sure-

Townsperson Goat: We're Runni'n out of Supplies!

Townsperson Horse: And It's Gonna be The Death of Us!

Mrs. Zebra: (tries to call her deputies but realizes her Walkie Talkie has gone out) Oh.Pedro! I need some help over here

Pedro: Alright (rushes over and helps Mrs. Zebra lift up the Body)

(the scene then switches back to Penny's House, where Edmond is growing more menacing)

Edmond: Penny! Don't You Understand?! 

Penny: No! Leave me Alone!

Edmond: But I'll take care of you! Besides listen to this! (gets up close to Penny) And I, will always, LOVE YOUUUUUUUU!

Penny: AH! (Penny grabs a Snowglobe and hits Edmond with it)

Edmond: Ah! (Edmond falls to the ground and Penny runs off)

(The scene then switches to Mrs. Sheep, who s driving down the Road, and is getting hot)

Mrs. Sheep: Why does it have to be so hot today! Ah! I don't think I can see much longer! (Mrs. Sheep turns the wrong way and into a left lane) Alright, t-this should get me-(sees a Big Truck heading toward her) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Truck Driver: AHHHHHH! (He veers off the Road and crashes into the Peppatown Water Tower)

Truck Driver: Oh No! It's Time! (looks up into the Sky and grabs his chest) I'm Comi'n Elizibeth! (he passes out and then Mrs. Zebra and Pedro arrive)

Pedro: Mrs. Zebra! There's Someone in The Truck!

Mrs. Zebra: Let's Get Him Out!

(Mrs. Zebra and Pedro get the Driver out and drag him away from the Scene)

Truck Driver: (wakes up and looks into the sky) I'm Not Com'in Elizibeth!

(The scene then switches to Mr. Fox at his shop)

Mr. Fox: (tampering with the Radio) I'm getting only feedback from this thing! For it to have such a Strong Interference, it must be coming from inside this Dome!

Mrs. Cat: (goes to one of the machine and rigs it) I think the Dome's preserving it to preverse itself from the Missile.I think that if I can find the Source,I can turn it off!

Mr. Fox: I think your right!

(the scene then switches to Pedro and Mrs. Zebra, who have gone to check the Lake's Water)

(They see that there are Dead Fish floating on the Surface)

Pedro: (gasps) I've never seen such a H-Horrible Sight!

Mrs. Zebra: Me neither! This Water's Been contaminated! I think it's polluted with Methane!

Pedro: I think your right!

Mrs. Zebra: I think we should show this to Grandad Dog! (Mrs. Zebra uses a Bucket and gets some of the Water Out)

Pedro: Yeah.

(Mrs. Zebra and Pedro take the Bucket of Water to Grandad Dog's Garage)

Grandad Dog: What happened to the Water?!

Mrs. Zebra: It got produced with Methane, Released from the Earth after the Missile hit.

Grandad Dog: We'll, that's not gonna please those people out there, They can't drink it like this!

Mrs. Zebra: It needs to be filtered!

Pedro: Y-Yes.

Grandad Dog: I know where the Artisan Wells are! They're right under Grandpa Pig's Place!

Mrs. Zebra: They are?

Grandad Dog: Yes.I volunteer to go talk to him!

(The scene then switches to Penny, who is running in the Woods)

Penny: Where am I gonna find Saftey out here?!

(The scene then switches to Grandad Dog, who is walking toward Grandpa Pig's, when suddenly Edmond runs up to him)

Grandad Dog: (sighs) What do you want Edmond?!?!

Edmond: B-Boss, It's Penny, I can't find her!

Grandad Dog: Well, you better go find her before she tells people about what you did to her1

Edmond: Uh-Oh! Your Right! I'd better go! (Edmond runs off)

(the scene then switches to a Store, where a bunch of people are waiting)

Mr. Antelope: (sighs) I told you that the only payment I can accept is batteries and Propane!

Greg Goat: I don't believe it! Your Money's No Good Now! I have Cash! In fact, I'll prove it! I'll call Strickland Propane! (he pulls out his phone and calls them)

Hank Hill: Hello! Strickland Propane!, What is it that you need at your service?

Greg Goat: I need Propane to prove to this Stupid Store Owner that I have cash!

Hank Hill: Alright, We'll need your name.What is it?

Greg Goat: Greg Goat

Hank Hill: (writes down the name) Alright, where is the propane to be delievered to?

Greg Goat: Peppatown!

Hank Hill: Oh, sorry, We don't deliever to Foreign Towns, We Only Deliever to TEXAS! (He angrily hangs up)

Mr. Strickland: Hank, What was that all about?

Hank Hill: Some Foreign Guy called asking for Propane!

(the scene then switches back to the Line outside the store)

Greg Goat: (hangs up with the Phone angrily) Well, I still need cash!

(Mrs. Zebra and Pedro walk up)

Mrs. Zebra: What's Going On?

Mr. Antelope: I'm just trying to explain reality to these people, look I can't feed my family with money no one's going to take.

Mrs. Zebra: Oh, I see.

Greg Goat: (Angrily) This Is Starting to Get Weird! (He angrily walks up to Mr. Antelope) This is A Scam!

Mr. Antelope: No it's not and-

Greg Goat: YOU LISTEN TO ME! (Greg angrily pushes Mr. Antelope)

Mr. Antelope: What's your problem man?

Greg Goat: I WANT CASH! (Greg prepares to throw a Punch at him but Mrs. Zebra gets in between them)

Mrs. Zebra: Alright, Now Greg, I suggest you calm down and get batteries from someone else! Does Anyone have batteries they can loan to Greg?

Unnamed Cat: I will!

(The Unnnamed Cat gives the batteries to Greg)

Greg: Thank You!

Mr. Antelope: Would you like to come in my store?

Greg: Yes.

(the scene then switches to Grandad Dog, who has gone to Grandpa Pig's House)

Grandad Dog: I need your help, Granpa Pig!

Grandpa Pig: What is it?

Grandad Dog: I need a favor done.

Grandpa Pig: Hummm...(thinks for a minute) Well I hate to see my old friend,licking his wounds like a Sea Dog! So I'll be brief.Earlier you said we should be working together, But you see,I got the Well.And unless I'm wrong,I got more crops than you townies, and now I got the Propane.So unless you want your beloved Peppatown to starve to death you'll toe the line.You see, it's my turn to have my hand wrapped around this sweaty town's neck.So from now on when I say "Jump" you say "How High"? Didn't I say it was a Nice Dawn this morning?

Grandad Dog: (Grumbles) But this town's gonna starve to death without water!

Grandpa Pig: Remember What I said?!

Grandad Dog: (Angrily) Fine!

Grandpa Pig: Remember seven years ago? I lost Seven Acres of Farm in a Council Vote Fifteen years ago! And you didn't side with me, seadog! You'll pay!

Grandad Dog: Wait! How about this? I give you Propane, You give me the Water?

Granpa Pig: (puts his hand to his chin and thinks) Alright! But You Had Better Had It!, Or Else Your Gonna Be Sorry!

Grandad Dog: Alright, Fair Deal.

(the scene then switches to Mrs. Zebra)

Mrs. Zebra: (spots Edmond) Edmond! Come Here!

Edmond: (stops the car) What is it? I'm looking for Penny?

Mrs. Zebra: We need help!

Edmond:(gets out of the car) Uh-Oh!

(Edmond see that the Town has descended into chaos)

Townspeople: WE WANT SUPPLIES! WE WANT SUPPLIES!

Mrs. Zebra: Stop this Madness Right Now!

Townsperson Dog: Who said we had to listen to you? SUPPLIES!

Simon Squirrel: (Angrily) What is you People's Problems?!?!

Townsperson Goat: WE WANT SUPPLIESSSSSSS!

Pedro: AHHHHHH! (Pedro sees a Huge Crowd of People running toward him as they loot a Hardware Store)

Edmond: Would You People Just Calm Down!?!?!!

Group of Townpeople: NO! (they throw a chair through a store and break into it and Edmond runs after them)

(Mrs. Zebra, Pedro,Edmond,and Simon Squirrel try to stop the riots)

(the scene then switches to Suzy, who is trying to find Insulin to help her mom)

Suzy: (looks through files in hospitial to find other diabectics who might have insulin) Okay,Not that one! Okay not that one!, Okay not that One! Peter Griffin is a diabetic? Definetly Not that One! Not that One! Oh, Here's One!

(the scene then switches to Peppa and Mrs. Cat, who are driving around town, trying to find the Power Source, but realizes it's moving)

Mrs. Cat: It's That Way!

Peppa: To the Source! (They drive down a Empty Street)

(The scene then switches to Penny, who has finally made it into Town)

Penny: Whew! I'm finally here! And this place has sure gone into-(She sees Edmond) OH NO! NOT HIM AGAIN! (Penny hurriedly runs to The Diner)

Edmond: Come Back To Papa! (runs after her)

(Penny runs into Mrs. Cow's DIner)

Mrs. Cow: Is Something Wrong?

Penny: Yes! It is Edmond! He is after Me! And-I...I had to get away!....He locked me up in a Shelter for who knows how long! Then he kept me in there and someone finally let me out! G-Grandad Dog let me out thankfully! but then this Morning Edmon caught...me again and chased me until I didn't see him, and when I finally got back into town,Just now! Edmond saw me...And now he's after me again!

Mrs. Cow: (Gasps) Don't Worry, I won't let anything happen!

(the scene then switches to Danny and Suzy, who are running up to the House of a Diabetic, who they found in the Hospitial Files)

Danny: It's Locked!

Suzy: I have a Idea! (picks up a chair and throws it into the WIndow)

Danny: Yes!

(Danny and Suzy prepare to go in but they hear a Shotgun cock)

Mr. Lion: *growls* Now go on, get out of here.Before I blow your heads off.Or Worst eat you! I'd love to be eatin a dog and a sheep right about this time!

Suzy: B-But we need the Insulin! My Mom is getting sick and she needs this.So I was going to take yours!

Danny: Yeah!

Mr. Lion: *roars* I took my last dose yesterday! Now get off my property! NOW! Or else...(licks his lips) face the consequences!

(Danny and Suzy back away nervously and run away)

Mr. Lion: ROARRRRRRRRRRRR! AND STAY AWAY, OR ELSE YOU WANT BE SO LUCKY NEXT TIME! I WILL HAVE YOU NEXT TIME, IN MY MOUTH! *laughs evilly*

(The scene then switches back to The Town, where a crowd is becoming more and more rowdy outside a Store)

Townsperson Dog: TAKE THIS! (He angrily throws a Trash Can through a Window)

Townspeople: SUPPLIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! (they storm into the store and the store Owner and Employes start fighting them)

Store Owner: IDIOTS! *throws a punch at somebody*

(Pandemonium breaks out and people start stealing and fighting)

Townspeople: *lots of ruckus and yelling* AGGGGH! WE WANT SUPPLIES NOWWWWW!

(Pedro attempts to stop someone but the Guy turns around angrily)

Townsperson White Cat: Take This! *punches Pedro*

Pedro: (scared) AH! (Pedro attempts to fight back but the White Cat is much much stronger than him)

Townsperson White Cat: NOW TAKE THIS! *punches Pedro again* AND THIS! *pushes Pedro down and starts throwing punches randomly at Pedro* AND THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS! AND NOW-THIS! *puts his hand over Pedro's Mouth and plans to suffocate him* THIS"LL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!

Pedro: (muffeld) uhhmff....hulp mu...u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u..stooo...p.p.p.....itt.........itttt.....loove...me...al...one! h/h....h....e.....l.p.......mee...........he-lp....me!...humph..........moo! (starts yelling ahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!.....hu-...lp...mr!Hulp Me! Hulp Me! Hulp Me! Hulp ME! HULooP...me.......(the White Cat starts to put his hand over Pedro's Mouth harder)

Townsperson White Cat: *smiles evilly* Serves you right! You should have known not to mess with me! Now I'm Gonna-(Mrs. Zebra arrives and pushes him out of the way by hitting him with her gun) AGH! (The White Cat falls over and is heard yelling insults)

Mrs. Zebra: Pedro! Are you okay?

Pedro: (wearily) I-I'm Fine...I think so anyway! He didn't get me that hard since I b-blocked some of it.

(Mrs. Zebra cuffs the White Cat)

Townsperson White Cat: *starts yelling* IDIOTS! YOU"RE ALL IDIOTS!

(the scene then switches back to the Diner)

Mrs. Cow: So far, he hasn't come yet.I think we'll be safe here Penny and-

(Mark and Matthew Mongoose suddenly break in)

Mark: Give Us What You Got!

Matthew: Yeah! WE"RE HUNGRYYYYYYYYYYY!

Mrs. Cow: Stop! The Both of You! What are you doing in here?!

Mark and Matthew: We...Want....FOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

Mark: We Want What's Left in This Whole Diner!

Mrs. Cow: I am sorry, but I only have a small portion of food left, and I want to save it for the Whole Town!

Penny: Yeah, More Hungry People really need that food, and It's people that really really need it! Or Else the Town will starve!

Mark and Matthew: (Angrily) WHAT?!?!?!

Mark: We'll just Take It Then!

Matthew: Yeah!

(The two head over to the Freezer and prepare to open it but Mrs. Cow stops them)

Mrs. Cow: I can't let you have it! I am sorry, but the people of the Town need it! There are some people out there who need it more than you! The Only Reason why You want it is just because you're acting like your Hungry and just so you can have it and not share it with anyone else!

Mark: (Angrily) Oh Yeah?!?!?

Mrs. Cow: I'm sorry but-What are you doing-

Mark: Giving you what's right! *hits Mrs. Cow in the face and then opens the Freezer* Where's The Food?!?! WHERE'S THE FOOD!!?!?!?!?!? *He picks up his Baseball Bat* Tell Me Or Else.....YOU'LL PAYYYYYYYYYYY!

Penny: Leave Her Alo-(Penny rushes over to stop Mark but Matthew holds his hand over her mouth) 

Matthew: Not Gonna Happen! *starts laughing hysterically*

Mrs. Cow: I swear, it's in the Lower Part of the Freezer!

Mark: (opens the lower part of the Freezer and discovers that it's filled to the brim with Food) YES! And If I let you go you'll stop me! But YOU"RE Nothing to US! *gets ready to strike with his baseball bat* Selfish Food Hater!

Mrs. Cow: I am not a Selfish Food Hater! And you put that thing down or-

Mark: SELFISH FOOD HATERRRRRRRR! *starts hitting Mrs. Cow with the baseball bat repeatedly until she's not moving* Heheheheheheheh! No One's Gonna Miss That Old Cow!

Matthew: Heheheheheheheheheheheheh! *keeps his hand covered over Penny's Mouth*

Mark: *grabs a big piece of bread out of the freezer and walks over to Penny* Now I'm Gonna Get YOU!!!! *Mark puts the bread down and prepares to kiss Penny but he hears someone coming* UH-OH!

(Pedro walks in the Diner)

Pedro: (Nervously) W-What are Y-YOU two doing?! And W-What are You doing w-with her!?!?! (Pedro goes over to them and is about to whack them but they see him and start getting scared)

Mark: We'd better get out of here Matthew! Or Else People's Gonna Start Suspecting Things!

Matthew: *nods his head and let's go of Penny* Let's Go!

(Mark and Matthew bolt out of The Diner and run over Pedro in the process)

Pedro: (nervously) W-What happened?

Penny: T-they got Mr-rs. Cow..And started trying to get me!

Pedro: (nervously) *gasps* Are you okay?

Penny: Thankfully, I am.But they got Mrs. Cow!

Pedro: Oh No! (Pedro sees what happened) Don't worry I'll g-get help If I c-can.

(The scene then switches outside, where Peppatown has descended into more chaos)

Townspeople: *break down a store door and go again* SUPPLIES! SUPPLIES! WE WANT SUPPLIES!

Mrs. Zebra: *In a Loud Voice* ALRIGHT! I DON'T WANNA DO THIS BUT I GUESS I'M GONNA HAVE TO, TO GET YOU PEOPLE TO STOP! *releases Tear Gas out of a Bas Bomb* THIS SHOULD STOP YOU!

(the tear Gas floods into the Town but it has no effect)

Townspeople: *run out of the store and then rush into a Grocery Store* SUPPLIES! WE MUST HAVE SUPPLIES! *tear down the Walls* SUPPLIES!

Miss. Rabbit: AHHHHHHHH! *gets run over by the group of townspeople* HELP MEEEEEEE!

Mrs. Zebra: *puts her hand over her face and shakes it* Will It Ever Stop?!?!?!?!?!

(the scene then switches to Peppa and Mrs. Cat, who are still driving around Town, looking for the Signal)

Peppa: Hey! I think we're getting close to it!

Mrs. Cat: Horray!

(the scene then switches to The Mr. Potato show on TV)

Mr. Potato: De-Rector Have you heard those Riots out there?

Director: Yes, I'm afraid so.

Mr. Potato: Was iz it all about?

Director: Supplies.

Mr. Potato: I Have a idea! *puts on a Detective hat and picks up a Magnifying Glass* I will solve the mystery of.......Um, Director get ready to cue dramatic music!

Director: Alright! *gets ready to cue Dramatic Music*

Mr. Potato: The Miss-Ing Supplies!

Director: *cues Dramtatic Music that goes "Dun..Dun...DUN!"*

Mr. Potato: YeSS! Now I will go find them! *starts randomly looking around the stuido and spots supplies* I Found Theem!

Director: *facepalm*

(the scene then switches to Danny and Suzy, who are trying to get in anothr Diabetic's House)

Danny: We're Here! *turns the door handle and discovers it is unlocked* Alright! *silent voice* Let's Go!

Suzy: *whispers* Okay!

(The two go into the house and start looking)

Suzy: There it is! *spots the Insulin on a Shelf and picks it up*

Danny: Alright let's Go!

Young Goat: W-what H-happened)

(Danny and Suzy turn around and find a Small Young Goat coming down the stairs)

Suzy: He is only a Small Boy, here (hands it back to Danny) he needs it more

(The scene then switches to show Mrs. Goat, who is fighting in the Riots)

Mrs. Goat: I Need This Water!

Mrs. Ferret: WHAT!?!? I need it more than YOU! (points to Mrs. Goat angrily)

Mrs. Goat: (gasps horrificly) You Take That BACK! I need it for My Son! Gress! He Is Sick and Needs It! BAD!

Mrs. Ferret: I STILL Need it More Than YOU! (grabs the water bottle and Mrs. Goat engages into a fight with her)

Mrs. Goat: MINE!

Mrs. Ferret: MINE!

(Mrs. Zebra quickly runs up and stops them)

Mrs. Zebra: You Two are Behaving Like Children! Stop This Nonsense Right Now!

Mrs. Goat: She Started It!

Mrs. Ferret: NO! SHE started IT! 

Mrs. Zebra: Alright! Alright! Let's Just Break This Up!

Mrs. Goat: I'm going Home! *turns around and walks back home but gives Mrs. Ferret a Mean Glare*

Mrs. Ferret: *gulps nervously*

(It then switches back to the home where Danny and Suzy are)

Danny: *puts back the Insulin but takes 1 Vial from It* This should be enough

Suzy: Alright.Let's Get Out of-

(Suddenly Mrs. Goat comes into the House)

Mrs. Goat: (Angrily) WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?!?!?!?! GET OUT!! NOW!!!!!

Suzy: (Nervously) Well, Uh you see- (Her and Danny Start to walk backwards toward the back door)

Mrs. Goat: (Angrily) GET OVER HERE GRESS! *Gress walks over and gets behind her* NOW AS FOR YOU TWO! (points to danny and suzy) I SUGGEST YOU GET OUT NOW! OR I'LL CALL THE COPS! *picks up a Phone* I'M NOT BLUFFING! I'M SERIOUS! 

(Suzy and Danny run out of the house at a very high speed)

(Suzy and Danny run faster down the street and Peppa and Mrs. Cat drive up to them)

Mrs. Cat: The Signal's Geting Stronger! (Looks at Danny and Suzy) I think the Interderence is coming from you guys!

Suzy and Danny: *gasp*

Peppa: *gasps* That is strange!

(It then switches To Grandad Dog, who has arrived on Grandpa Pig's Property with Propane Tanks)

(Grandpa Pig comes out of his house and gasps)

Grandpa Pig: You brought it?!?!?!?!

Grandad Dog: Yes I Did! Now! Deals a Deal?, Or am I just Gonna Have To Take The Water!?!! *laughs*

Grandpa Pig: *Angrily* I'll shoot you If You Show Up Without Propane!

Grandad Dog: *scoffs and laughs*

(It then switches back to Danny,Suzy,Mrs. Cat,and Peppa)

Danny: You know, It might be because of the Seizures!

Mrs. Cat and Peppa: Seizures?

Suzy: Yeah! Show them the Video.

Danny: Alright *pulls out his camera and shows it to Mrs. Cat and Peppa*

Danny and Suzy: (On the Video) Green Stars Are Falling! Green Stars Are Falling In LInes!

Mrs. Cat and Peppa: *gasps*

Peppa: That IS Strange!

(It then switches back to Town, where The People are still rioting)

Conveince Store Owner: At least they haven't got to me yet-

Group of Townspeople: WE WANT SUPPLIES! WE WANT SUPPLIES! *break into The Convience Store and start storming it*

Convience Store Owner: *cringes* Apa Yang Anda Orang Gila MELAKUKAN! *gets knocked out by a Flying Trash Can Lid* Ohhhhhhh....*falls onto the ground unconsious*

Group Of Townspeople: MORE SUPPLIES!!!! *start grabbing chip bags and drink bottles but other greedy people start pummeling them*

Townsperson Red Jackal: GOODAYE MATE! *knocks a Horse with a Water bottle out* MINE!

(The Townspeople outside are pummeling each other outside as well)

(The scene then switches to Another Store that The Townspeople have stormed)

Group of Townspeople: OURS! *start stealing stuff out of the Store*

Mrs. Ferret: MINE! *grabs a Chip Bag and gets ready to eat it but A Grey Dog grabs it* GIVE IT BACK!

Townsperson Grey Dog: DON"T THINK SO! *prepares to eat them but Pedro runs up and stops him*

Pedro: (nervously) S-Stop It N-Now!

Townsperson Grey Dog: What Are YOU Gonna Do LIttle Man?!?! *laughs sarcastically*

Pedro: (Nervously and angrily) That Was A MISTAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Pedro picks up a Broken Pipe and prepares to whack him but Simon Squirrel and Mrs. Zebra and Edmond stop him)

Simon: STOP! Don't Do It Pedro!

Edmond: STOP!

Mrs. Zebra: Don't Do It! He's Not Worth It *gives the Grey Dog a Mad Look*

Townsperson Grey Dog: Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh! *Mrs. Zebra angrily cuffs him*

(Outside more chaos is ensuing)

Daddy Pig: (While He's fighting a Group of Mad People) Risin' Up back on the street, Took my time,took my chances-*One of the Mad People kicks him* You Shouldn't Have Done That! You've Messed with the Wrong Person!

Mad Person: Oh have we? *laughs*

Daddy Pig: *glares at the Mad Person* SNORTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! *Daddy Pig sends 3 of the Mad People flying backwards into a Wall and the last one reamaing runs off yelling*

Daddy Pig: It's All In A Day's Work! *laughs*

Townsperson Dog: WE ARE THE PEOPLE! WE ARE THE WORLDDDDDDD! *throws a Punch at somebody*

Group of Townspeople: WE! WANT! MORE! SUPPPPPPPPLIES! (They look at the Last Store Left that hasn't been broken into that much and they form evil grins on their faces)

Group of Townspeople: WE WILL! WE WILL! BREAK INTO YOU! WE WILL! WE WILL! BREAK INTO YOU!.......YOU GOT MUD ON YOUR WINDOWS! A BIG DISGRACE! WAVING YOUR HANDS ALL OVER THE PLACE! WE WILL! WE WILL! BREAK INTO YOU! WE WILL! WE WILL! BREAK INTO YOU! *pick up weapons and head toward the store*

Store Owner: AH! *hides behind the counter* Not Me! Not Me! *picks up a double-barrell shotgun* I'M THE LAST STANDING STORE! AND I'M NOT GONNA GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! *sees the Angry Crowd approaching 100 feet away and cocks the Shotgun* I SWEAR! WHEN YOU IDIOTS START BREAKING INTO THIS STORE I'M GONNA START FIRING!

(The Group of Townspeople seem to not care and keep approaching)

Mrs. Zebra: (Sees more chaos ensuing to other stores and decides to go to more Extreme Measures) THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH! *pulls out her gun and prepares to fire at crazed people*

(The Townspeople have finally reached the store and they prepare to break the Window)

Store Owner: I WARNED YOU IDIOTS! AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! NOW I'M GONNA GETCHA! *He fires the Shotgun but the bullet misfires and hits the store owner instead* Oof! (falls onto the Ground unconcious)

(The Group of Townspeople outside start trying to break down the door when they find the Window Glass is Unbreakable, but then it starts to rain)

(The Other Townspeople see this and they stop fighting and pummeling each other)

(All Of the Townspeople look up into the sky and smile and then start singing)

Townspeople: Keeper of the stars, lord of time and space ,I will live my,Lifting up your name,Lover of my heart,God who came to save,Thank You for the Cross,And the life you gave,Wonderful Powerful,Jesus is your name,Hallelujiah Jesus,Hallelujiah Jesus,Hallelujiah Jesus,You are The Everlasting God,Hallelujiah Jesus,Hallelujiah Jesus,Halleljuiah Jesus,My Lord Beautiful You are,You are so Wonderful You Are,HALLELUJIAH JESUS! WONDERFUL POWERFUL YOU ARE! HALLELUJIAH JESUS!

(They then stop singing that and when it starts to rain even more they break out into singing again)

Townspeople: (they raise thier arms in the air and start swaying back and forth) This little light of mine! I'm gonna let it shine! This Little Light Of Mine! I'm Gonna Let It Shine! This Little Light of Mine! I'm Gonna Let It Shine! Let It Shine! Let It Shine! Let In Shine!

(It then shows Mr. Potao outside his studio singing)

Mr. Potato: Theese Leetle Lite of Mine! I'm Gonna Leet It Shine! Theese Little Lite of Mine! I'm Gonna Let It Shine! Theese Little Lite of Mine! I'm Gonna Leete It Shine! Leet It Shine! Leet It Shine! (starts dancing)

Director: (Voice Only) Come Back In! I Know It's a Mirical and,believe me, I was dancing earlier as well! But please come back in! We Only Got like, 56 Miniutes of Screening Time Left!

Mr. Potato: Alright, De-Rector! (dances back into the Studio)

(It then switches to Danny,Suzy,Peppa and Mrs. Cat have come to the Dome)

(Danny and Suzy touch the Dome)

Mrs. Cat: My Radio's Working Again! The Signal's Unjammed!

Peppa: It's a Mirical! The Dome protected us! And Just When We Needed Water, It Rained!

Mrs. Cat: Horray! *cheers*

Peppa: Mrs. Cat, We Must Not Tell ANYONE about Danny and Suzy and the Seizues,Or else we'll be in Danger!

Mrs. Cat: That's true.We won't.

(It then switches back to Town, where everyone is catching the Rainwater in buckets)

(It then also shows that The Rainwater is filitering The Rain Water, so it's safe to drink now)

(It then shows Suzy bringing the Insulin to Mrs. Sheep)

Mrs. Sheep: *takes the Insulin* T-Thank You

Suzy: Your Welcome.

(It then shows Pedro, walking in the rain alone)

Pedro: *humming*

Peppa: Hello Pedro! (runs up to Pedro and kisses him)

Pedro: Ah! (Pedro faints but gets back up)

Pedro: (nervously) T-Thnaks about that.

Peppa: Your Welcome.

(It then shows Penny, who wakes up on Grandad Dog's Couch)

Penny: Uhmmfu......What Happened?

Grandad Dog: I'm sorry.But Mrs. Cow didn't make it.

Penny: *gasps*

Grandad Dog: Your Free To Leave.But we're gonna have to come to an arrangement about Edmond.

Penny: Oh?

Grandad Dog: I've always known something was off with him, ever since he came here.

Penny: I coulda already told ya that.

Grandad Dog: But, I will promise you this: Edmond will never touch you again.And if you ever need anything Propane,Food,Water,a Gun,etc. I'll give it to you, if you keep quiet.

Penny: Will Danny Be Taken Care Of Too?

Grandad Dog: I can promise you that as well.

Penny: Alright.But I'll have to think of The Arramangement with Edmond.

Grandad Dog: Alright.Take All The TIme You need!

Penny:*smiles*

(Suddenly Edmond opens the door)

Edmond: *gasps* What the Heckler!

(Episode ends)


	7. Important Circles

(The scene opens up to Danny, who is asleep)

Suzy: Danny! Wake Up!

Danny: (wakes up) Huh?

Suzy: I want you to accompany me To the Dome!

Danny: Oh? Uh....Okay! but w-why?

Suzy: I want to investigate our Connection to The Dome! 

Danny: Oh..But Can It wait till tommorow? I was having a Dream about a Big Donut and-

Suzy: But We Might Be The Key to Bringing This Dome Down!

(It then switches to Peppa who is asleep)

(Suddenly there is a Knock on the Door downstairs)

Daddy Pig: (Wakes Up) Wh-Who could it be? (turns on the light and goes downstairs wearily)

Daddy Pig: *opens the door and Mrs.Retriever is there* Oh..Hello Mrs. Retriever?

Mrs. Retriever: Hello Daddy Pig....Uh, Can I come in?

Daddy Pig: Sure.Come In.

(Mrs. Retriever comes in)

Daddy Pig: Something the Matter?

Mrs. Retriever: Yes I'm Afraid So.

(It then switches to Pedro, who has woken up and is going to The Police Station to make sure the Town is in order)

(It then switches to Grandad Dog's House)

Grandad Dog: *drags Edmond outside* WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!?!? I Thought I Told You To Stay Away From Penny!?!?!?!?!

Edmond: But-I did what was necessary! The Chloroine Filled Dome Was Affecting Her! I Am A Clever Clogs! *trumpets*

Grandad Dog: If I Anyone Is Sick It's YOUUUUU!!!!!!!! *points at Edmond angrily*

Edmond: (sadly) Sorry.

Grandad Dog: I AM OFFICALY KICKING YOU OUT OF HERE! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!!!!! *kicks Edmond out*

Edmond: *sits down sadly and says nothing*

(Grandad Dog goes back inside)

Grandad Dog: Would You Like To Rest?

Penny: No I am Fine.(Penny believes that Grandad Dog is doing this to keep her under watch to protect Edmond's Secret)

Penny: I want to see my brother, but First I want to say Goodbye Mrs. Cow.

Grandad Dog: Alright. *gives Penny the key to the Diner* I bought it some time ago to help Mrs. Cow Keep It Open.

Penny: Alright. (Penny prepares to leave)

Grandad Dog: But Penny, Say Goodbye to Mrs. Cow On My Behalf!

Penny: Don't Worry Grandad Dog.I will! (Penny leaves)

(It then switches back to Mrs. Retriever at Peppa's House)

Mrs. Retriever: Goodbye Daddy Pig!

Daddy Pig: Goodbye Mrs. Retriever! Have a Nice Day!

Mrs. Retriever: I will!

(Mrs. Retriever leaves)

Mrs. Retriever: Hmmmmm*suddenly Mrs. Retriever sees Mr. Retriever* Mr. Retriever?!

Mr. Retriever: Yes! It is me, Come Here! I want to tell you something!

Mrs. Retriever: Okay! *Mrs. Retriever reaches out but it turns out he is fake and she touches the Dome*

Mrs. Retriever: Where'd You Go!?!! What?!?!?-(Mr. Retriever suddenly dissappears and Mrs. Retriever's Water Breaks)

Mrs. Retriever: AH! (She quickly rushes back to the house and Daddy Pig lets her in)

Daddy Pig: What's Wrong?!?!?!?!

Mrs. Retriever: My Water Broke!

Daddy Pig: *gasps*

Peppa: (comes down the stairs) *gasps*

(It then switches back to The Police Station)

Mrs. Zebra: Alright, Boys, I need help pursuing Mark and Matthew Mongoose! They murdered Mrs. Cow yesterday!

Pedro: (nervously) W-What should I do?

Mrs. Zebra: You patrol the Town.Edmond, You Come with Me.

Edmond: Alright.I will.

Mrs. Zebra: Sounds like a Plan.Let's Head Out Boys!

(It then switches back to Peppa's House)

Peppa, Daddy and Mummy and George: What Happened?

Mrs. Retriever: I saw Mr. Retriever! He was there one Minute and gone the next and then I touched the Dome and-*starts having contractions again* Ah!

Daddy Pig: Oh No!

Peppa: We Must Do Something!

(It then switches to Penny who has arrived at Mrs. Cow's Diner)

Penny: *sees the body* I'm sorry that I tryed, but I was only trying to save you from those boys.

(Suddenly Penny hears something in the other room)

Penny: Who's There?!?!

Freddy: *comes out of the other room* No Fear It's Just Me.

Penny: Who are you?

Freddy: I'm Freddy Fox, And I am a Friend of Danny's.Are You his sister?

Penny: Yes.

Freddy: I thought you looked like him a Little Bit.

Penny: Do You think You could help Me With Something?

Freddy: Sure.What is it?

(It then switches to Grandpa Pig's House, Where the Residents are Getting Water out of his well)

Grandad Dog: You know somethng Grandpa Pig? We should form a Partnership, So that we can Work Together to Keep The Town Stable.As I have Propane, And You Have Water.What do ya Say?

Grandpa Pig: You Sure About That Propane Supply of Yours? You sure You even Still Have It? *laughs*

Grandad Dog: What Are You Even Talking About?

Grandpa Pig: Oh, Nothing! Nothing! Nothing at All! (walks away)

(The scene then switches to Danny and Suzy, who are trying to trigger another Dome reaction)

Danny: Do You Want to Try to Kiss while touching the Dome and See If Anything Happens?

Suzy: I Guess.

(They Kiss while touching the Dome But Nothing Happens)

Danny: I suggest we Investigate The Very Center Of The Dome Instead.

Suzy:Yeah, That Might Be a Better Place to See If Anything Happens.

(The scene then switches to Grandad Dog, who has arrived at His Propane Stash Locker)

Grandad Dog: Alright Now I'm Gonna See What I-(He discovers that Someone is sitting in front of his Locker holding a Gun and is guarding his Propane Stash and is guarding it for Grandpa Pig)

Grandad Dog: (Angrily) What Are You Doing?!?!?!?!?!?

Mr. Rhino: I am Guarding Your Propane Stash.

Grandad Dog: WHY?!?!?!

Mr. Rhino: I Just Am Mate.

Grandad Dog: I Need to Get In My Locker! Please Let Me In! *shows Mr. Rhino the key*

Mr. Rhino: I'm afraid your Key isn't of any Use.I Work For Construction Mate, And I know A WHOLE Lot about Keys.

Grandad Dog: But-(He looks at his locker and sees That The Lock has been broken off the Storage Unit) WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?

Mr. Rhino: I'm Afraid I Can't Say, Mate.

Grandad Dog: (Angrily) You Let Me In My Locker RIGHT NOW!

Mr. Rhino: I'm Afraid I can't do that Mate!

Grandad Dog: YOU LET ME IN MY LOCKER RIGHT NOW OR ELSE IM GONNA-

Mr. Rhino: *Hits Grandad Dog in the Stomach with his Gun* Ya Shouldn't Have Tried That On Me Mate!

Grandad Dog: Why You Little! *Grandad Dog grabs Mr. Rhino's Neck and Prepares to Choke Him But Mr. Rhino slaps him across the Face and he falls to the Ground*

Mr. Rhino: You'd Best Be Outta Here Mate! I'd Don't Wanna Have To Do More Than I Have To! *picks up the Gun Again*

Grandad Dog: *gets up and walks away* Oh, Believe Me, You Want! *Grandad Dog gets back in his Car* You'll Be Sorry! *Drives Away*

Mr. Rhino: *scoffs* Mounty Idiot!

(The scene then switches To Pedro, who is still looking for the Mongoose Brothers)

Pedro: Where could they-(Suddenly Pedro spots them running into the Convience Store) (Nervously) C-Come Back! C-Criminals!

Conveience Store Owner: WHAT YOU WANT?!?!? I give You Twinkies and Crackers Silly Custo-Merr!

Mark Mongoose: Ah, Shut Up! *knocks the Owner out with a Pipe*

Matthew: *grabs a Box of a Dozen Donuts* YUMM!

(Suddenly They See Pedro runing after them)

Mark Mongoose: Uh-Oh! Let's Go Matthew!

Matthew Mongoose: YEAH! *He and Mark jump in their Car and bolt down the Street*

Pedro: C-Come Back! (Pedro runs very fast and pursues them)

(The scene then switches to Mrs. Zebra and Edmond, who are in Mrs. Zebra's Police Car)

Edmond: Mrs. Zebra? What is to be done with The Mongooses? I mean Once We Catch Them? There's No Courthouse Here!

Mrs. Zebra: We'll figure that part out later.But they need to be brought to Justice For The Death of Mrs. Cow.And for the Attempted Rape of Penny.

Edmond: *gasps*

(The scene then switches to Mark and Matthew are still driving)

Mark: Matthew, These Crazy Officers are relentless we gotta find some ole family to hold up so that we can get outta here!

Matthew: Yeah, Your Right Mark! Gotta Find Some...THERE! *points to Peppa's House*

Mark: ALL RIGHT! MATTHEW YOU GENIUS!

(They Drive Up The Hill and break into the House)

Mark: NOBODY MOVE! (Pulls out a Gun and holds it manily at everyone,but mostly Peppa and Mrs. Retriever)

Daddy Pig: What Are You-

Matthew: NOW! We're Gonna Do This! (Matthew rushes outside,grabs a Pump and starts Siphoning Gas in an attempt to get rid of them and Mark runs outside and helps him)

(Suddenly Pedro arrives)

Mark: OH NO!

Matthew: *Gulps* You Can't Get US!

Pedro: (nervously) S-Stop Fowl Criminial! *He runs at Mark and knocks the Gun out of his hand and causes him to burn his hand on the Siphoning Gas*

Mark: AH! NO! IT BURRRRRNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *starts gasping for Air and grabs his own throat*

Mrs. Retriever: AH! (Pedro turns his attention away from the Mongooses and sees that she is having more Contractions)

Pedro: Now Fowl-(He turns around and sees that Mark and Matthew are gone) Oh-No! I let them get away! 

Peppa: We need to get Mrs. Retriever to the Clinic!

Pedro: It's Closed.

Peppa: I Know! How about we take her to Mrs. Sheep?

Daddy Pig: Yeah, she might know how to help!

(Soon Mrs. Zebra and Edmond arrive)

Mrs. Zebra: Where'd The Mongooese's go?

Pedro: *points to the right* I think they're heading for The Salvage Yard!

Mrs. Zebra and Edmond: Thank You!

(The scene then switches to The Mongoose Brothers, who are running for The Salvage Yard)

Mark Mongoose: You Think We'll Lose E'm?

Mathew: I'm Hoping So! If We Escape E'm After This We're Invinceable!

Mark: Amen Brother! That'll Be the Truth! Then We'll Be Known as The Dissappearing Mongooses!

Matthew: *laughs*

(It then Switches to Mrs. Zebra and Edmond, who are pursuing them)

Edmond: You Know Mrs. Zebra, I wanna Kill These Mongoose's! They Deserve It For All They've Done! I'll Kill Them!

Mrs. Zebra: But Remember? A Gun is a Last Resort, Arresting Them Is Our Priority!

Edmond: (Dissapointed) All Right!

(The scene then switches to Danny and Suzy, who are walking to The Center of The Dome)

Suzy: I wonder why the Dome "Picked" us?

Danny: Ummm...Er...I'm not really sure but I'm Glad It Did. would have never seen you.

Suzy: Yeah.

(The scene then switches back to Mrs. Cow's Diner where Penny and Freddy are, after having buried Mrs. Cow's Body)

(Suddenly Grandad Dog walks in)

Grandad Dog: Ah, A Wine (Grandad Dog pours himself a Drink and sits down)

Penny: Grandad Dog? How Come You Have Bruises on Your Face?

(Grandad Dog says nothing and finishes his Drink before letting out a Belch)

Grandad Dog: *Prepares to Leave* Guys...While Your At It, Clean Up Mrs. Cow's Blood, there's some left over there! *He leaves the Diner*

(It then switches back to Mrs. Sheep's House, where Mrs. Black Bear is Worried about her declining health)

Mrs. Black Bear: Are You Sure You OKAY?

Mrs. Sheep: Yes, I am Fine.

Mrs. Black Bear: Do You Need Anything Else?

Mrs. Sheep: No, I am Fine, And I trust you completely.

Mrs. Black Bear: Good.

(Then Peppa,George,Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig,Pedro and Mrs. Retriever come in)

Mrs. Sheep: Is Something Wrong?

Mummy Pig: Yes, Mrs. Retriever is having contractions.

Mrs. Sheep: *gasps* I'll see if I can help!

(It then switches to Danny and Suzy at the Center of The Dome)

Danny: Look At This Strange Pile of Leaves.

Suzy: Yeah, Looks Weird, Let's Move E'm Out of the way and see what's under them!

Danny: Alright! *He and Suzy move the Leaves and Find Something strange under them*

(They Discover a Second Mini Dome covered In Dirt)

Suzy: Let's See What This Thing Really Is! *She pours water from her water bottle on The Mini-Dome and they discover a Black Egg inside it*

Danny and Suzy: *gasps*

(It then Switches back to The House where Mrs. Sheep is helping to deliver the baby)

Mrs. Sheep: It is Time to Push!

Mrs. Retriever: But,I don't wanna bring another life into this Trapped Town! It's To Risky!

Mrs.Sheep,Peppa,and Pedro and Mummy and Daddy Pig: It's Alright,It will be okay in here! C'mon You can Do It!

Mrs. Retriever: Thanks For The Support!

(It then switches to Grandad Dog's Office)

(Grandpa Pig walks in)

Grandad Dog: Hello Grandpa Pig, Is There Something You Need?

Grandpa Pig: Yes, There Is It's This! I control The WATER! Not YOU! And soon enough, It's Not Just Gonna Be The Water that I control, But This Entire Town In Fact!

Grandad Dog: *scoffs at this* That's Absurd!

Grandpa Pig: No It Isin't! It will COME True Just You Wait! *storms out of the office*

Grandad Dog: *scoffs again* He's Still Not Believeable! At Least Not To ME!

(It then switches to the Salvage Yard,where Matthew Mongoose and Mark Mongoose are hiding in a Old Shack)

Mark: They'll Never Catch Us!

Matthew: At Least, I hope they don't! But I am worried that Pedro will find us!

Mark: Not a Chance He Could Find Us! He Aint THAT Smart!

Matthew: I guess Your Right.He Really Ain't.But He's a Deputy! He'll Tell Mrs. Zebra!

Mark: Don't Worry! With All This Panic In Town, We'll Be Free To Do Whatever We Want!

Matthew: Yeah.

(Suddenly they both here someone on the other Side of The Buidling)

Matthew: I Hear Someone!

Mark: *Quietly* So Do I!

(Suddenly Mrs. Zebra and Edmond rip down the Door and find them)

Matthew: (Under his breath) We're Doomed!

Edmond: *Holds his Gun on them* Alright You IDIOTS! Get Out Of That Stupid Looking Shack!

(Mark and Matthew get out of the Shack with their hands up)

Edmond: Now Put Your Hands Behind Your Heads!

(Mrs. Zebra gets ready to cuff them)

Mark and Matthew: Alright and-(All of a Sudden they turn around, attack Mrs.Zebra,smack Edmond across the Face,and run off,)

Edmond: *starts randomly shootng at them but misses everytime* AFTER THE IDIOTS!

(Edmond and Mrs. Zebra take off after them and Mrs. Zebra runs after Mark, while Edmond runs after Matthew)

Mark: *begans to worry that the outraged Edmond will shoot and kill Matthew* I"LL GET YOU! *He pulls out his Gun* And Nothin can stop us Right Now! Like A Water Fall And There's No-(He fires at Edmond but Mrs. Zebra shoots him dead from behind) Ah! (falls to the ground uncioncius)

Edmond: AH! *trips and falls and Matthew runs away* COME BACK YOU SCOUNDREL! *Gets up and chases after Matthew*

Matthew: YESSSSS!!! I'M THE LAST ONE ALIVE! I AM INVINCIBLE! *sees Edmond coming up after him and starts to run very very fast* I AM INVINCEIBLE AND I WILL STAY INVINCEIBLE! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I AM-*Trips and falls* Oh No!

Edmond: *runs up to Matthew and Glares At Him Angrily* Youuuuu!

Matthew: Alright! Alright! I surrender! I Surrender! (holds his arms up) I Surrender!

Edmond: (Angrily) YOUUUUUUUUU! *Pulls Out His Gun and aims it at Matthew* I Feel NO Sympathy For You Right NOW!,You..You....YOU IDIOT!

Matthew: Please,I'll go quietly,please....I'll go peacefully

Edmond:(Angrily) YOUUUUUUUUUU! *Fires The Gun and shoots HIm Twice*

Edmond: (Angrily) Goodbye! (Angrily Walks Away)

(The Scene then switches back to Danny and Suzy, who are looking at the Mini-Dome)

Danny: Let's Touch It and See What Happens, Maybe It does like the Big Dome! And We can communiacate with it!

Suzy: All Right.

(Suddenly a Image of Mrs. Sheep appears and dissapears)

Suzy: I Need To Find My Mom!

(Suzy Runs Off To Mrs. Sheep's House)

(It switches back to The Sheep House)

Mrs. Sheep: I'm Feeling Lightheaded, I Can't Do It No More! Someone Take Over! The Sight Is OverWhelming!

Daddy Pig: AlRIGHT I'll Do It

(It then switches back to The Propane Stash Locker)

Mr. Rhino: Ah, I New This'd be a Piece Of Cake! *He starts loading the Propane Tanks onto his Truck with his Construction Bulldozer*

(Grandad Dog arrives)

Grandad Dog: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?

Mr. Rhino: Delieviering The Propane, Mate! *puts the Last Propane Tank on his Truck and then backs the Bulldozer 20 Yards away*

Grandad Dog: YOU IDIOT! THAT'S MY PROPANE! NOT YOURS!

Mr. Rhino: *gets out of the Bulldozer and then Gets Back In The Truck* I'm Sorry It Had To Be This Way, Mate! But You Gotta Do What Ya Gotta Do! So Long Mate! And Enjoy the Sweet,Well,Sweet Propane Mate! *Starts Up the Truck and begins Driving Away*

Grandad Dog: *Growls* YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU IDIOT! PREPARE TO TASTE THE SWEET SMELL OF REVENGE! *Pulls Out His Gun and Fires 2 shots at the Truck, One Misses,But the other One hits The Truck's Gas Tank, causing it to Explode*

Mr. Rhino: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Suddenly the Gas Tank's Explosion, causes the Propane Tanks to Explode* HELPPPPPPP! *The Truck explodes completely*

Grandad Dog: *Watches The Truck Burning* SERVES YOU RIGHT! *walks away*

(The scene then switches to Hank Hil,who,after the Phone Call Yesterday,tracked the location on a Interactive World Camera Map and Hank decided to see what the Foreign Town Looks Like)

Hank Hill: What a Waste Of Propane,And Murder!

(The scene then switches back to The Sheep House)

Mrs. Sheep: You can stop pushing Now Mrs. Retriever

Mrs. Retriever: (stops pushing)

(Daddy Pig fixes the Baby and it is finally born and Daddy Pig starts crying for some unknown reason)

Daddy Pig: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mrs. Retriever: I'm Gonna Name Her Mareyl!

Daddy Pig: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mrs. Sheep: Well, I'm Glad I could help, Goodbye and Goodluck with Your New Baby Mrs. Retriever and-AH! *starts having a Heart Attack*

Daddy Pig: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE'S HAVING A HEART ATTACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! *Daddy Pig jumps on the Floor and starts giving her CPR* COME ON STAY WITH ME! COME ON STAY WTH ME!

(It then switches back to The Diner)

Penny: I want to thank you For Helping Me Today Freddy!

Freddy: Ah, It was no Problem!

(Suddenly Edmond walks in)

Edmond: Freddy, Leave.

Freddy: Alright (starts to leave)

Edmond: Wait! No, Stay!

Freddy: Alright! *sits down at a Booth*

Edmond: I am sorry about everything, Penny, and I can promise you this, Mark and Mathew Mongoose will NEVER hurt you again!

Penny: That's Good To Know.

(It then switches to The Sheep House, where Suzy is rushing to see her mother)

Suzy: Mother? Are You O-Okay?

Mrs. Black Bear: She Had a Heart Attack!

Suzy: Okay?

Mrs. Sheep: L......Lov.....e.......y.......y..o.....u....G...o.....o.....d.....b.....y...e.....g-..goodb...ye......Yo...u.....a....re....a.......go....d.......p...er.....s....o.n......g....o......o...d.....b..y....e............s....u......z....y......i......w......i....l....l.l........m.....is.........y..-o...u.......b....y.....e...

Suzy: Goodbye

(Mrs. Sheep passes)

Suzy: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mrs. Black Bear: *Angrily* NOW CALM DOWN YOUNG LADY! WE DON'T DO THAT WHERE I COME FROM! *Roars* NOW COME HERE! *advances toward Suzy angrily with a look of hunger on her face* I'M HUNGRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Suzy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs out of the house and runs very fast down the street until the house is out of sight and runs toward the Dome.*

Suzy: *crying* Oh,Dome,Please Bring her back! PLEASE! *starts crying again and touches the Dome*

(It then switches to The Mini-Dome, where the egg is glowing)

(Episode Ends)


	8. Thicker Than Sand

(The scene opens up to Edmond who is walking home)

Edmond: Hmmm..hmmm...hmmmmm...hmmm...hmmmm...Hummmm...HUM!...Hummmhmm.hmm.hum..hum

(Edmond goes inside but Granddad Dog pulls a Gun on Him)

Granddad Dog: *pulls out his Gun* Your No Longer Welcome In MY Home! Even If You Are My Assistant! I can't believe what you did! First you hurt and probably scarred Penny For Life! And then You Killed The Mongoose Brothers! I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU!

Edmond: But-But It was self defense!

Granddad Dog: (Angrily) I've Heard All The Lies I can TAKE! *aims the gun at Edmond* You ARE Careless! And I'm Just Gonna Say That Your Mindset is Like That of a Old Prune!

Edmond: *gasps* My Mindset is NOT Like a Prune! It's NOT! For I know a Lot More than YOU! Like How This House is filled 90% with Very Dangerous Firearms and there are enough to cause a Catostrophtic Even! I am a Clever Clogs! *trumpets loudy*

(Grandad Dog Glares At Him)

(It then switches to Daddy Pig, who is trying gravesite for Mrs. Sheep)

Daddy Pig: I STIll Can't Believe It! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (continues crying)

Pedro:It is Alright Mr. Pig.

Daddy Pig: *stops for now* I G-Guess your right.*continues digging*

(Mummy Pig and Peppa come out of the house with water for both of Daddy Pig and Pedro)

Peppa: Here You Go Pedro *Pedro takes the water and drinks some of it*

Mummy Pig: Here You Go Daddy Pig *hands him the water*

Daddy Pig: Thank You! *gulps down the water in a Big Gulp and then lets out a Huge Belch and then aplogizes*

Mummy Pig: I just can't believe it happened! I mean-It all went down so Quick!

Daddy Pig: *starts getting ready to cry* Yes and....WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mummy Pig: Oh, Daddy Pig, calm down.Don't worry it will get better.

Daddy Pig: I h-hope so!

Peppa: Mrs. Black Bear hasn't left the room yet.

Pedro: Yeah, I noticed she hasn't.

(it then Shows Mrs. Black Bear in the room, with a smile on her face, revealing she was the one who caused Mrs. Sheep's Death)

(It then switches to the downsatirs where Danny is talking to Penny)

Danny: Penny! Where have you been for the past week!?!?!? I was worried sick about you!

Penny: Well.....Um...Let's Go Get Something to Eat at The Diner!

Danny: Alright!

(They walk out of the house and Danny asks Suzy something)

Danny: Hey Suzy! You wanna go to the Diner with us?

Suzy: No Thank You! *walks away flustered*

(It then switches to Grandad Dog, who has just walked into the Diner)

Penny: Hello Grandad Dog! Um....There's Something I need to tell you?

Grandad Dog: Yes? What is It?

Penny: Edmond violated the terms of our agreement by approaching me!

Grandad Dog: Oh, I'm sorry.But I promise, I will keep him away!

Penny: Thank You!

Grandad Dog: So, Is There Anything I can do to make it up to you?

Penny: Yes, there is one thing, and it is For You to get food to reopen the Diner.

Grandad Dog: I'll talk to Grandpa Pig about it.But People should be considering the Long Term Plans.

Penny: *gulps* W-What if the Dome lasts forever?

(It then shows Danny sketching The Egg-like object he saw at the Dome's Center)

Danny: Ah, Righ there,right there and oh yeah, that part.

Peppa: *approaches Danny* What are you doing?

Danny: (nervously) Nothing! Nothing at all *crumples up the paper and puts it in his pocket*

(The scene then switches to The Dome's Center, Where The Egg like object displays "Green Stars" as it glows brightly)

(The scene then switches to The Mr. Potato Show on Tv)

Mr. Potato: Alright, De-Rector, what is a Interesting Subject that I could conquer today, Right on Television?

Director: Well,Uh,You COULD try conquering the Subject of Uh,Height?

Mr. Potato: Ah, Exxe-llent! *picks up a Pencil and then Picks up a Apple* Director! Zoom In So The People can see the diff-erence!

Director: *groans* Alright! *zooms in on the Apple and Pencil*

Mr. Potato: You see People? Thee Apple has a Bigger Height Than Thee Penceeil! Thee Penceeil is Smaller! Now Zoom Out!

Director: *groans and zooms the Camera Out*

Mr. Potato: You see? I have Just Con-Quered The Subject Of He-Ight!

Director: *sighs*

(It then switches to Grandad Dog, who has arrived at Grandpa Pig's House)

Grandad Dog: Hello Grandpa Pig! 

Grandpa Pig: Hello.What Do You Want Grandad Dog?

Grandad Dog: I suggest, Grandpa Pig, that we form an agreement for the Good of The Town.

Grandpa Pig: *snickers* My Well,Grandad Dog,is More Valueable than anything you can offer! Even the Propane!

Grandad Dog: What?

Grandpa Pig: Yes! You see, I plan to turn the Town Against You by holding out on my Water! And then I can Step In and Take Your Place! *laughs*

Grandad Dog: *snarls angrily*

(The scene then switches to Pedro and Mrs. Zebra, who have arrive at The Police Station)

(They then suddenly hear a Noise in the Back)

Mrs. Zebra: Who Goes THERE!?!?! *aims her gun toward the back*

Pedro: Y-Yes!

(They both walk toward the back room nervously and find Edmond taking a Rifle)

Mrs. Zebra: Edmond, What Are You Doing?

Edmond: I need this for Patrol!

Mrs. Zebra: No, Your Not Taking That Thing Out Of Here After What Happened Yesterday! You shot Matthew Mongoose after he surrendered!

Edmond: But-

Mrs. Zebra: I am Officaly Putting You On Probation! After what happened yesterday, Who Knows What You Might Try To Do! You are NOT to carry a Firearm until I say you have earned it!

Edmond: *looks sad* Oh.

(Grandad Dog arrives)

Grandad Dog: May I speak to Pedro and Mrs. Zebra?

Officer Mule: *who is reading Misery* yes, They're right back there *points to the back room*

Grandad Dog: Thank You! *Grandad Dog walks to the back room and finds them but ignores Edmond*

Mrs. Zebra: Is Something Wrong?

Grandad Dog: yes, They're is something wrong, There's This Impending Conflict with Grandpa Pig! He's refusing to share anything! Food,Water,Sand! And what I plan to do about it is enforce eminent domain to claim Grandpa Pig's Property!

Pedro: (nervously) But Grandad Dog..You do know Grandpa Pig won't accept the Idea, right?

Grandad Dog: Gosh! I haven't thought of that! Alright Then! I'm bringing The Police! Mrs. Zebra, Go Round Up Your Deputies! This Is ONE Showdown I'm Gonna Win!

(It then switches to Grandpa Pig, who has hired a Bunch of Men to help him defeat Grandad Dog)

Farmer Jackal: So, Mate,What we supposed to do? Kill Grandad Dog?

Grandpa Pig: *smiles* Precisely

(Farmer Jackal,Uncle Pig,Farmer Horse, Unnamed Antelope, and a Farmer Goat all lookconfused)

(Gradnpa Pig jumps down from his stand)

(Music starts playing)

Grandpa Pig: You know my powers are connected! As Thick as a Seadog's Backside! But as thick as you are (looks at Farmer Horse) PAY ATENTION! (Farmer Horse jumps) My words are a Matter of Pride...It's Clear from your confused expressions..The Lights are not on upstairs..But We're Talking Evil Men and Doplegangers (2 Cat Farmers start laughing) EVEN YOU CANNOT BE CALLED UNPREPARED!! (They Jump away) So prepare for the chance of a Lifetime! (The Ctas fall down) be Prepared For Sensational Views! A Shining New Era is Tiptoeing Nearer! Unamed Antelope: And Where Do We Feature? Grandpa Pig: Just Listen To Teacher! (smacks the Antelope) I know My words are not falling but you wil sonn see that I am Delisoucshy Squared! And In Justice of a Devil Square Be PREPAREDDDDDDD! Famer Jackal: yeah Mate,we'll be prepared,for what? 

Grandpa Pig: For The Death Of Grandad Dog!

Farmer Jackal: Why? Is He Sick?

Grandpa Pig: No FOOL! We'e Gonna Kill Him, and Those Little Pipsqeaks Too! (lets go of Farmer Jackal)

Unnamed Antelope: Great Idea! Who Needs Grandad Dog? 

3 Farmers: NO Grandad Dog! No Grandad Dog! No Grandad Dog! neah,Neah,Neah,Neah!

Grandpa Pig: IDIOTS They'll Be Someone Who'll Rise Above EVERYONE!

Farmer Jackal: And Who's That Gonna Be?

Grandpa Pig: I WILL BE RULER! Stick With Me! AND YOU'LL NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAINNNNN! 

3 Farmers: All Right! There a Ruler! There a Ruler!

Millions of Other Farmers: LONG LIVE THE RULER! LONG LIVE THE RULERRRR!

Farmers: He will soon be protected, for the Ruler will be all time adrored!

Grandpa Pig: Of Course wit Proverbs, You're Expected! To Take Certain Duties n Board! The Future's Littered With Prizes, And although I may have a Seat, The Point that I must emphazizes YOU WANT GET A SNIFF WITHOUT MEEEEEEEE! *knocks a Farmer into a Hole*

Grandpa Pig: So prepare for the king of the century, Prepare For the For The ostrich Run! Maticulous Planning,To Massive Demanding,The KINGS OF DENAIL Is Simply While I'll...Be Ruler undisputed,respected,saluted,and seen for the WONDER I am! Yes My Teeth and Vicious equitment is barred! BE PREPAREDDDDDDD!

3 Farmers; We Got Equitment and that's all we care!

Grandpa Pig and all of the Framers: BE PREPAREDDDDDDDDDDDD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!

(The scene then switches to Danny's House, where Penny is moving back n)

(However as they go in, Suzy runs up behind them)

Suzy: I Blame YOU For The Death of My Mother!

Danny: *gasps* Why Would You Think Such A Horrible Thing?

Suzy: It is Your Fault! Because if You Hadn't Had Told Us To Go To The Center of The Dome, and if we hadn't had touched the Mini-Dome, Then Nothing Would have Happened! And As Soon as I'm Ready! I'm Moving Out of the House and into some other place! And also I've had a New Hearfelt thing Mrs. Black Bear taught me!

Danny: *gasps* And What is That?

Suzy: Because she says, That When We're Together, Bad Things Happen!

Danny: *gasps again*

(The scene then switches to Grandpa Pig's Farm, where Grandad Dog,Pedro,Mrs. Zebra,Edmond,and Simon Squirrel have arrived,along with Officer Mule and Officer Raccoon,and a Unnamed Jackrabbit)

Grandad Dog: Alright, Simon,You go secure the Well!

Simon: I knew we big kids we're made for dangerous jobs like these! *Simon walks over to the Well and prepares to secure the Well when suddenly Grandpa Pig,and Several Armed Men of his reveal themselves)

Grandpa Pig: Hello Grandad Dog! I see you've bought your little "posse" But don't worry This Well's MINE!

Grandad Dog: I beg to Differ!

Grandpa Pig: Son! Step Away From The Well!

Simon: NO! I've come this far! I'm Not Gonna Give This Up! And I'm Doing this For AMERICAN DAD! (Simon prepares to open the Well)

Grandpa Pig: Uncle Pig.....SHOOT E'M! IN THE KNEECAP!

Uncle Pig: As You wish! Sir Sir! *pulls out his Gun and shoots Simon Squirrel in the kneecap* You Were A Bad Influence On Chole And All Of Us!

Simon: Ah! I was only trying to protect American Dad! *falls to the ground wounded*

Grandpa Pig: Alright! Now that that's Done With! Now I suggest You All Leave!

(Everyone gets ready to leave with the wounded Simon but Edmond has a Change of Heart and Joins Grandpa Pig's Side)

Grandpa Pig: Ya changing sides?!

Edmond: Yes!

Grandad Dog: EDMOND?!?!?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!!?!?

Edmond: Showing You Who I Really Am!

Grandpa Pig: Now Edmond, Go Disarm Him!

Edmond: As You wish! *He walks over to Grandad Dog and knocks him n the arm and grabs his Gun quickl*

Grandad Dog: WHAT!?!?!?!?!

(The scene then switches to Danny, who is standing over Mrs. Sheep's Grave)

Danny: I'm sorry If I did ANYTHING Wrong, Please Forgive Me.

(Peppa walks up)

Peppa: Is There Something Wrong?

Danny: Yes, Suzy blames me for Mrs. Sheep's Death! And I didn't even do anything! nd It's all becuase I touched the Stupid Little Dome that contained the Egg!

Peppa: Egg?

Danny: Yeah, There was a Egg inside it.

Peppa: Do you think you could take me to it?

Danny: Uh....*shrugs and thinks about it*

(The scene then switches to Town hall)

(Grandad Dog,Mrs. Zebra,and Pedro have arrived)

Grandad Dog: You know something guys? I have intintion to return to Grandpa Pig's Place!

Pedro: (nervously) Uh...I don't think that's a Good Idea.I mean there's only us three and them 2 Deputies over there but other than that Grandpa Pig's Got Us Outnumbered! I mean look at all of his men compared to us! There's no way us minus Simon,could versus allof Grandpa Pig's Men without all of us getting injured or us killed!

Grandad Dog: Then I'll Round Up More Support!

Mrs. Zebra: But I want to find a Diplomatic Solution to all of this.

Grandad Dog: But how will that solve anthing? *Grandad Dog leaves*

Pedro: You now Mrs. Zebra, I might have a Other Plan!

Mrs. Zebra: What Is It?

(Pedro picks up the map Grandad Dog showed them previously)

Pedro: What I suggest we do *points to the map* is that we simply build a new well.

Mrs. Zebra: But You Do Know That Grandpa Pig's Well siphons the gas from all avaliable sources, right?

Pedro: Then how about we destroy the Well? So others can be built.

Mrs. Zebra: Sounds Like a Good Plan.

(The Scene then switches to The Diner where Grandad Dog has recurited a Mob of People)

Grandad Dog: You Guys Ready?!?!

Mob People: YES WE ARE!

Grandad Dog: GOOD!

(Pedro and Mrs. Zebra arrive at the Diner)

Mrs. Zebra: We Have Proposed A New Plan!

Pedro: Yes!

Grandad Dog: What?!?!? What Is It!?!?!?!?

Mrs. Zebra: To Destroy The Well!

Pedro: And Build Others!

Grandad Dog: *scoffs* I Don't Think That's a Good Plan! And What If The Water gets contaminated?! Then This Whole Town Will Be Doomed!

Mrs. Zebra: I don't think that will happen.

Pedro: Me neither.

Grandad Dog: *scoffs*

Pedro: *whispering* I have a Idea...I'll Go Through with my Plan and you stall Grandad Dog!

Mrs. Zebra: *Whispering* That does sound like a Good Plan!

Pedro: Alright! *quietly leaves the Diner*

Grandad Dog: Alright Fellas! LET'S MOVE O-

Mrs. Zebra: Wait Grandad Dog! Do You Wanna Hear This Song?

Grandad Dog: What?!?!? THIS IS NO TIME FOR SONGS AND-

Mrs. Zebra: *turns on the Radio and the Song Stayin Alive is on*

Grandad Dog: *growls but then he kept help himself and then starts dancing* STAYYYYYYYYYYIN ALIVVVVVVVVVE!

The Mob: *gasps but then they start dancing*

Mrs. Zebra: This Should Stall Him For a While!

(The Scene then switches back to Grandpa Pig's Place)

Grandpa Pig: So, Edmond, Why the sudden change of heart?

Edmond: It's Because He Kicked Me Out!

Grandpa Pig: Well,Well,I wouldn't blame ya! Ever Since His Wife died in that car acciden-

Edmond: His Wife was Killed By a Motorized Vehicle?

Grandpa Pig: Yes, And It Wasn't No Acident Either! It Was A Suicide!

Edmond: *gasps* I o-only met his Wife Once! She Was Good Friend's With MY Mother! Who I Don't Know Where She Is! But Are You Sure?

Grandpa Pig: Yes, I am Sure, And It Is NO Lie Either! I have no reason to Lie!

Edmond: I know.

Grandpa Pig: *takes out a Rifle and presents it to Edmond* I WILL Use This To Get Rid Of Grandad Dog! He has Ruined My Career,My Boat,My Spirit,My Reputation,And WORST of ALL! MY LIFE! *cocks the Rifle and makes sure it is Working* He Used To Be My Friend, But After He RUINED My Crops! It was No Excuse! And That's Why I Plan To Get Rid Of Him Once And For All With THIS! Good thing is, This Thing's Loaded! With Exactly 20 Bullets! And I'm Gonna Use Each Of Them To Take Out His Little "Posse" And Then I'm Gonna Save The Last Five Bullets For HIM! *laughs*

Edmond: *nods his head in Agreement* But do one thing for me,Don't Kill Grandad Dog,I want it to be ME who does that one! I will use the Ultra Ex Highly Powered Firearm to Destroy Him!

Grandpa Pig: Alright, Sport!

(It then switches to Danny, who has brought Peppa To The Center Of The Dome)

Peppa: Look It's Glowing! Inside The Mini-Dome thing!

Danny: *gasps*

Peppa: I'm Going To See What Happens When I Touch It! *Peppa touches the Mini-Dome and then all of a Sudden another Danny appears*

Alternate Danny: The Monarch will be Crowned! The Monarch Will Be Crowned! The Monarch Will Be Crowned! The Monarch Will Be Crowned! *dissappears*

(Danny is confused as all get out at this)

Peppa: Uh.......That w-was Weird! I'm Leaving!

Danny: Did You Just See "Another" Danny?

Peppa: Yep and it was as Weird As All Get Out!

Danny: And It SPOKE? Weird, When Me and Suzy saw Mrs. Sheep, She Didn't say Anthing! I Hope Nothing's Going To Happen To Me Like it Did To Mrs. Sheep!

(It then switches to Pedro, who has arrived at Grandpa Pig's Farm)

Pedro: *Quietly* Here Goes Nothing! *starts preparing the Explosives*

(It then switches to Penny's Room, where she finds Suzy looking at the Snowglobes)

Penny: So uh, Were You Near The Dome When It Came Down?

Suzy: No, I was going to A Amusement Park in New Porkville

Penny: Oh, I See.I've been there before.What's The Name Of It Again?

Suzy: Hiddlands Park.

Penny: Oh Thanks.Couldn't remember the Name.

Suzy: I just wish we hadn't had went there and stayed home that day.Maybe nothing had happened.But I doubt it though.So Where'd You Get All The Snowglobes From?

Penny: Whenever One Of My Friends would Go Somewhere,They'd Always Bring me Back One of Them.And I promised myself that I would eventaully visit all of them.I always used to feel trapped in this Town and now I feel more trapped than ever.

Suzy: I know how you feel.Do you want the Snowglobes anymore?

Penny: Not really.I'd like to get rid of them to be honest.

Suzy: Do you wanna go get rid of them?

Penny: Yes, They're Taking Up Too Much Space.

(Suzy and Penny take the Snowglobes outside and throw them against the dome one by one)

Penny: Goodbye Paris! *throws the snowglobe against the dome and it shatters*

Suzy: Goodbye New,York! *throws it at the Dome and it shatters*

Penny: Goodbye chicago! *throws the snowglobe at the dome and it shatters*

Suzy: Goodbye-*sees the Snowglobe is New Porkville and breaks down crying* WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH1

Penny: It's Okay, It's Okay (makes sure that Suzy is Okay)

(The scene then switches to Night, where Grandad Dog and His Group have arrived at Grandpa Pig's House)

Grandad Dog: Alright Fellas! Let's Get Ready To Show These Ruthless People What We Got And-(realizes Pedro's Not There) Where's Pedro?

(Everyone in the Group shrugs)

Grandad Dog: (Angrily) He MUST Be Trying To Destroy the Well and-

(Gunshots Fire)

Grandad Dog: READY! AIM! FIREEEEEE! 

(Everyone starts randomly firing)

Farmer Dog: UH-OH!!!! *gets shot by one of Grandpa Pig's Men*

Pedro: AHHHH! (Ducks behind the well)

Farmer Horse: *spots Pedro at the Well* What Are YOU Doing?!?!??!?!?!

Pedro: AHHHHH!

Farmer Horse: You GONNA Be SORRY! *prepares to fight Pedro and raises his fist*

Pedro: (bravely) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Pedro runs at the Horse in slow motion and knocks him to the Ground*

Farmer Horse: Ooooooooof! (falls on the ground but stands up again and picks up a Pipe and prepares to beat him but Pedro stands up and grabs the Pipe and whacks the Horse in the face with it, which knocks him out)

Unnamed Goat: *charges at One Of Grandpa Pig's Men who is weiding a Big Rake and the two start fighting and The Goat manages to defeat the Farmer by Overpowering him and whacking him several times with the Rake* YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *however his victory is short lived as a Angry Farmer standing behind him kills him with a Pipe behind the neck and suffocates him*

Angry Farmer: NOW TAKE THISSSSSSS!!!!!! *He charges at 2 of Grandad Dog's Men but they pull out their guns and shoot him however they are in turn shot by An Unnamed Farmer Cat*

Mr. Fox: TAKE THIS YOU NASTY CRAZED PEOPLE!!!!! *Mr. Fox takes his Powerloaded Dart Gun and starts firing but he is shot from behind in the shoulder by The Farmer Jackal* AH!

(It then switches to Pedro who is struggling to detonate the Explosives)

Pedro: ALMOST! ALMOST! *Pulls the Cord* THERE!

Farmer Cheetah: EVERYONE RUN! EXPLOSIVESSSSSSS! 

(Both Of The Groups start to flee when they hear and see this)

Grandad Dog: *sees most of his group run away* HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?!?! COME BACK HERE! YOU COWARDS COME BACK HERE! COME BACK HERE YOU-*He gets knocked out by Edmond and falls down uncioncius*

(The scene then shows Grandad Dog brought inside and tied up in a Chair)

Uncle Pig and Farmer Jackal: Stay Here! He's Comin For Ya! *They both desert him*

(Grandpa Pig walks in)

Grandpa Pig: Well,Ya didn't think you could escape could ya? Shame this had to happend.But it's gotta be what it's gotta be!

Edmond: What happened Next?!

Grandad Dog: What?!?!

Edmond: I SAID What Happened NEXT?!?!?!

Grandpa Pig: He's All Yours Edmond *walks away*

Grandad Dog: I Don't Understand!?! What Do You WANT!?!?!?

Edmond: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOTHER BEFORE THIS THING CAME DOWN?!?!?!?!

Grandad Dog: She got into a Argument about something...and then she drove away into a Tree and killed herself! That's Exactly What Happened to My Wife as Well! And then Me and Mr. Rabbit covered the Suicide Up.

Edmond: WHY DID YOU LIE?!?!?!?!?!?!? ABOUT MY MOTHER AND YOUR WIFE?!!?!?!?!

Grandad Dog: *starts crying* B-Because I...I wanted to protect....you from...the ...trut..h....t....tha....t......sh.....e.......le.....f.....t...and.......wa........*continues crying* a-And....I'...m...so....rr...y.......forgive....m....e....

Edmond: I Forgive You.

Grandpa Pig: That Is ...so..thoughtful of you to say that Grandad Dog...And Now...it's Time to say.......Goodbye......YOUR MAJESTYYYYY! *pulls out the Gun and Aims it at Grandad Dog but Edmond sees this and pulls out his gun fast*

Edmond: NOOOOOOOOO! *Loads his Gun with Darts from Mr. Fox's Dart Gun and Fires and it hits Grandpa Pig In the Arm*

Grandpa Pig: Oof! *he drops the gun and falls on the floor uncionsus from the dart*

(The scene then switches to Peppa, who is taking Danny home)

Danny: *opens the door and is hugged by Suzy*

Suzy: I'm Sorry I accused you of what happened! Mrs. Black Bear was wrong from the begining about you.Forgive Me.And now I'm ready to bury Mrs. Sheep

Danny: Alright.

(It then switches to Grandad Dog in his office, drinking a Lemon Drink)

Grandad Dog: They Don't Make These Like They Used Too!

(Pedro then enters Grandad Dog's Office)

Pedro: I can't believe you Grandad Dog! You got 5 People Killed Today! If we had gone with my plan they would still be alive!

Grandad Dog: That's Absurd!

Pedro Oh Is it? And You wanted to secure the Well so that you could strenghen your grip over the Town!

Grandad Dog: That's Not True! And Oh One More Thing! Don't Make An Enemy Of Me!

Pedro: *scoffs and leaves*

(It then switches to The Police Station where Edmond is resting in a Cell)

Mrs. Zebra: Edmond, What Are You Doing?

Edmond: My Alleignence With Grandpa Pig was all part of a Plan To Take Him Down From The Inside.

Mrs. Zebra: Why Aren't You Going Home?

Edmond: I don't have much of a Home anymore.

(The scene then switches back to Pedro who has gone to Peppa's House)

Peppa: Pedro?

Pedro: Yes Peppa?

Peppa: What Does The Statement "The Monarch Will Be Cowned" mean?

Pedro: Huh? I really don't know what your talking about.That is The Weirdest Thing I have ever heard.

Peppa: Oh I see.

(The scene then switches To Danny and Suzy, who are looking over Mrs. Sheep's Grave while Penny watches, and Mrs. Black Bear is Watching From The Upstairs Window with a Mean Look.)

(Episode ends)


	9. The Fourth Person

(The scene opens up to Peppa, who is taking Pedro to see the Mini-Dome)

Peppa: This Way, Pedro.

Pedro: Coming!

(They arrive at the sight, but the Mini-Dome and Egg Are Both Gone)

Peppa: It was Here Just The Other Day!

Pedro: Oh.I gotta go help Mrs. Zebra with something! See Ya Later! *leaves*

(Pedro arrives and sees Mr. Leapord on the Ground, both shot and Injured)

Mrs. Zebra: His neighbor, Piler Pronghorn, is the One Who Fired The Shot)

(Piler comes out of his House)

Piler: I didn't mean to shoot Mr. Leapord, I was trying to get this Freak Out Of My House!

Pedro: Freak In His House?

(Mrs. Zebra and Pedro go into his house and find a Highly Drunk Man named Weller Weasel)

Mrs. Zebra: What happened to you?

Weller: I...I...I took raptur...e....I...goy...its from the....grampy....rabbits.......

Pedro: I didn't think Grampy Rabbit Did Things LIKE That!

Mrs. Zebra: Me neither! We Better Go To The Church!

(They arrive at the church)

Mrs. Zebra: Now Let's See What Grampy Rabbit was hiding!

(They start looking in one of the coffins and find Drug-Making Equipment)

Mrs. Zebra and Pedro: *gasps*

(The scene then switches to The Diner,Where Penny has taken over it)

Penny: Grandad Dog?

Grandad Dog: Yes?

Penny: Can You Put My Name On The Diner's Deed?

Grandad Dog: I'll Think About It.

(Edmond walks into the Diner)

Edmond: Hello Penny.

Penny: (nervously) Hello Edmond What Are You-*Falls over and starts saying Weird Stuff* The Green Stars Are Falling In Lines! The Green Stars Are Falling In Lines!

Edmond: I better Get Her Home! *Edmond picks up Penny and Takes Her Home*

(The scene then switches to Danny's House)

Danny: Did Something Happen To Her?!?!?

Edmond: Yes, She Either Had A Mental Breakdown Or a Seizure.

Penny: Yes.

Danny: Me and Suzy Had Those Too! Right Suzy?

Suzy: Yep. *sees Penny's Butterfly sticker* Look! *points to it* I wonder if she's the "Monarch Who Will Be Crowned"?

Penny: I am so confused right now.

Danny: Yesterday Me and Peppa went to the Mini-Dome and then all of a Sudden This Alternate Version Of Me Came Out Of Nowhere and started saying that.

Penny: *gasps* I Hope I'm Not.

Suzy: Maybe We should Use The "Yagi" You know, The One That Mrs. Cat has.The Antennae Thing Mrs. Cat has.

(The scene then switches to Mr. Fox's Shop)

Peppa: Mrs. Cat, Can I borrow The "Yagi"?

Mrs. Cat: Sorry Peppa, The "Yagi" Stopped working after Danny and Suzy touched the Dome together.

Peppa: (sadly) Oh.

(The scene then switches to Grandad Dog, who hears a Knock at the door)

Grandad Dog: Oh, hello Amanda.

Amanda: Hello Grandad Dog.

Grandad Dog: How'd You Get Here?

Amanda: I was here to pay you a Visit the Day The Dome came down.I was on the Pigville Island out there.

Grandad Dog: Oh.

Amanda: So.Are Mr. Rabbit and Grampy Rabbit still paying off.

Grandad Dog: They're Gone Now.Both of them are.

Amanda: Oh.Grandad Dog, You must do something for me.

Grandad Dog: And What Is That?

Amanda: Have ALL The Guns In Town Collected.

Grandad Dog: All Right.

(The scene then switches to Grandad Dog at the Police Station)

Grandad Dog: Mrs. Zebra, I think we need to get everyone to hand in their guns.

Mrs. Zebra and Pedro: Why?

Grandad Dog: It'll Keep Everyone safe.

Mrs. Zebra: I guess Your Right.We don't need another Gunfight after what happened yesterday.I'll go start collecting them

Pedro: I'll Help as Well!

(The scene then shows Mrs. Zebra collecting everyone's Guns)

(Grandad Dog is colletcing Greg Goat's Guns.)

Greg Goat: Uh.....Grandad Dog?

Grandad Dog: Yes?

Greg Goat: You see..This Guy named Piler Pronghorn said that if you want his guns,You'll Have To Kill Him.

Grandad Dog: Really?

Greg Goat: Yes.

(The scene then switches to Grandad Dog and Pedro, who have arrived at Piler's House)

Pedro: I'll Wait Out Here With This! *holds up a Dart Gun*

Grandad Dog: Uh, Alright.*He walks into the house* Piler? Piler? Piler, LIsten To Me, You don't-

(Grandad Dog finds Piler in his room, holding a Grenade)

Grandad Dog: What Are You Doing With That Thing?!

Piler: I..*starts crying* can-n't live...No More.....The D-Dome,,Killed My...Family...

Grandad Dog: You're Gonna End It All Now!?!?! Just Cause That Happened?

Piler: Y-Yes...I always told My WIfe...Id catch a Grenade For Ya..I'd Jump Infront of A Train For Ya...I'd Do Anthing For Ya...I'd go through all of this pain...Take A Bullet Straight To My Brain........Yes I'd Die For Ya-

Grandad Dog: Alright! Alright! I get the Point! But You do'nt need to end it all just cause ONE Thing happened *sees his wife's pictures* And I know How You Feel, I Lost My Wife BEFORE The Dome came down, about a Year or so ago...But Do I Look Depressed and Upset? No! I don't! Because even though I miss her...I wouldn't do such a Thing Like This! I wouldn't kill myself with a GRENADE! So Give Me That! *He grabs the Grenade and puts the Pin Back In It and then grabs Piler and his weapons and drags him out of the house*

Grandad Dog: I know Pedro You were aiming for him with that Dart Gun!

Pedro: I didn't know what kind of Stunt He Might Pull!

(The scene then switches to The Diner, where Grandad Dog and Pedro have arrived with Piler's Guns)

(Amanda Alligator has arrived)

Amanda: I want to Congradulate You On Your Success Grandad Dog!

Grandad Dog: Well Thank You, Amanda.

Amanda: And I know Pedro.

Pedro: I Know.

Grandad Dog: But Pedro, You Realize That Now,She Here *points to Amanda* People Gonna Start Knowing We Told Them Lies!

Pedro: I don't Think That's Gonna Happen.

Grandad Dog: (Angrily) Yes It WILL! People around here always suspect things!

Pedro: No They Don't!

Grandad Dog: YES.THEY.DO!

Pedro: You Just-

Amanda: ALright! Just CALM Down The Both Of YOU!

(Grandad Dog and Pedro look ashamed of themselves)

Amanda: *smiles evilly* You Two Are Working For ME Now!

Pedro: *Angrily* Where Do YOU Get Off Telling ME What To Do! I am Threw With All Of The Stuff You Put Me-

Amanda: *Angrily* If You DON'T Keep Quiet! Then I'll Tell Peppa The TRUTH About Yemen Yak! And In Fact I'll Tell The Entire Town more Secrets They DON'T Know About YOU! And That Is If You DON"T Comply!

Pedro: *gulps nervously* O-Okay.

Grandad Dog: Hey, Amanda, If You Don't Mind...Can You AT LEAST Tell me the SECRETS?

Amanda: You Want Me To Tell The Town Secrets About You? *smiles evilly*

Grandad Dog: Uhhhhh...No.Please I'm Begging You Don't! I don't Wanna Lose My Garage! And Roleship As Leader! Please Don't!

Amanda: *laughs evilly* I Won't Then! That IS If You Work With Me! Then I WON"T Expose Your Secrets To The Town! As Long As BOTH OF YOU Follow My Orders!

Grandad Dog and Pedro: *gulp nervously and nod their heads*

Amanda: And Also I"M The One Who Requested The Guns Be Gathered!

Pedro: *gasps*

(The scene then switches to Edmond at home)

Edmond: I wonder what the Shelter's Doing Open?!

(Edmond looks in and sees Grandad Dog organizing all the Guns and Grenades he Collected Earlier)

Grandad Dog: Alrigt,That There.And Oh That One There!

Edmond: (Starts looking nervous and says nothing)

(The scene then switches to Danny and Suzy who discover that the Mini-Dome is Gone)

Danny: Where Could It Be?!

Suzy: Who Knows?!

Thomas The Lizard: *Meep Meep*

(All Three Of them start walking back to get Penny)

Penny: It's Gone?!?!

Danny: Yeah, We Went There,And It Just "Vanished" Like Penn and Teller!

Penny: Well, Let's See If We Can Find It!

(All Three of Them Start Looking when all of a Sudden Thomas takes off and starts making noises at a Barn)

Thomas: *Meep Meep Meep Meep Meep!*

Danny: Huh?

(He, Suzy,and Penny walk toward the Barn and discover the Mini-Dome Inside It)

Suzy: How'd It Get Here!?

Penny: *shurgs* Earlier I thought I saw Danny sleepwalking and carrying it!

Danny: *gasps* But-WAIT A MINUTE! It Musta Been The ALTERNATE Me! The Alternate Me carried It Here!

Suzy: It Must Have! Let's Try Touching It Again! And Penny, This Time You Touch It With Us!

Penny: Alright!

Danny: Here Goes Nothing!

(All Three of Them touch it and then the Egg in the Middle of it starts lighting up, revealing A Fourth Handprint meaning it needs a Fourth Hand)

Danny,Suzy,and Penny: *gasp*

(Episode Ends)


End file.
